Obedience
by Typhoon73
Summary: Sequel of Thorns Of A Rose. Jane and Maura come fresh from their honeymoon when the real life of the Boston Police Department integates them immediately. A series of bizzare murders once again demands the full attention of the investigation team.
1. Chapter 1

Six weeks had passed.

For six weeks Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were married to each other.

For six weeks neither of the two women had entered the precinct.

To blame was that they had gone for six weeks to their honeymoon.

Four of the six weeks Maura and Jane had spent in Belize and two hidden in Boston.

But all good things had come to an end.

Jane stood in front of the building, watching the coming and going at the precinct.

She took a deep breath and sipped her coffee.

It would be the first time she would officially enter the building with a wedding band on her finger.

A strange feeling.

She looked at the ring as if it would have been burned into her skin.

Someone put an hand on her shoulder and she winced. Jane looked down at the blonde, smaller woman and smiled softly.

Maura smiled back but frowned slightly. "Are you ready?"

Jane shook her head with a smile on her lips. "No. Are you?"

"No.", Maura replied and took a deep breath. "Let's go in anyway."

Jane nodded slowly and walked with her wife to the entrance.

As the two women entered the building they were welcomed by a happy Rizzoli patriarch.

Angela wrapped both of her arms in the same time around Maura's and Jane's necks and almost strangled them with her embrace. "There are my girls. God, I've missed the two of you. Six weeks were just too long."

Jane gasped and was able to free herself from her mother. "Gee, woman. You're in the middle of an police station but try to strangle us. Bad idea."

Angela rolled her eyes and shoved the women into the Café. "I barely struggled you. Tell me, how was your honeymoon? Are you pregnant, Maura?"

Maura looked confused at her mother-in-law and sat down at a table. "To get pregnant I would have to sleep with a man. I would never cheat on Jane."

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled as she sat down too.

Angela shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, when he was with Jane's father on the honeymoon we hardly could keep our hands ..."

"Stop right there.", Jane cut her mother off as she raised an hand. "We don't want to hear any details."

Now Angela rolled her eyes. "Anyway. How was your honeymoon?"

Maura smiled broadly. "Very relaxing."

Jane looked at the blonde and smiled too. "I hate to admit it, but I have to agree. It was very relaxing."

Angela sat down too and looked and looked at both women. "Have you even done something or did you just spent four weeks in the hotel?"

Maura still smiled and looked at her wife. "We have alternated. One week we were in the hotel and another week we have made trips. It was very balanced."

Jane grinned broadly. "And relaxing."

Angela opened her mouth to ask her next series of questions but got interrupted by two buzzing phones and she rolled her eyes one more time.

Jane took her phone from its holder and smiled apology. But inward she thanked the Lord when she saw that the call came from the control center. She still grinned at her mother and pushed the green button. "Rizzoli."

Angela groaned and stood up again to walk back behind the counter.

Maura smiled at the brunette and accepted her own call. "Dr. Isles."

Yes, both women had decided to keep their old surnames even after they got married.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered with her wife the crime scene and furrowed her eyebrows.

Even though she had enjoyed the six weeks of vacation, she had missed her job. Just like Maura.

Maura had to force herself not to call Susie to inquire whether her representatives had her sacred realm turned into ashes.

Jane felt the need to inquire whether to inform herself if her city still was safe.

However, both women had resisted the temptation to call until today.

Korsak looked up from his notepad and frowned as he saw the well-rested women. "Well who do have we here?", he asked joyfully.

Jane grinned and rubbed her gloved hands impatiently. "Hey, old man."

Korsak smiled broadly. "Frost!", he yelled and Jane winced. He looked at the two women. "It's good to see the two of you again. Especially you, Doc."

Jane rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "Great, thank you."

Frost came to Korsak and beamed when she saw Jane and Maura. "Hey, look at you. You look great, Doc."

Jane rolled her eyes again and huffed.

Maura chuckled and put an hand on her wife's shoulder before she walked to a car.

Jane took a deep breath and looked at both men. "What do we have?"

Korsak looked back on his notepad and drew his eyebrows together. "The victim is John Neill, twenty-six. He was found by his friend Carl Ashen as he wanted to visit Melinda Preston. The fiancée of John. They live on the third floor of the house."

Jane looked up at the older brick house and frowned. "Has someone questioned her already?"

Korsak nodded agreeing. "Frankie is on it."

Jane took a deep breath and looked long at the old black Ford Fiesta. "Is this the car of the victim?"

Frost looked at her and nodded. "Yeah."

"Did you found something useful in it?", Jane wanted to know.

"We couldn't search through it yet.", Korsak answered.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Why not?"

Korsak shrugged and closed his notepad. "The body is still in the car."

Jane exhaled loudly. "Great.", she muttered under her breath and walked to the car. She opened the passenger door and leaned into the driver's cab. "How long has he been dead?"

Maura didn't looked at the Italian as she examined the dead man. "Rigor mortis hasn't set in fully yet. Between four and eight hours. The body seems to be in tact after the first examination."

"No strangulation marks, stab- or gunshot wounds?", Jane wanted to know.

Maura looked up and at her wife, warningly.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. "I guess that means no."

Maura rolled her eyes and continued her task.

Jane opened the glove compartment and looked through it. "Make a detailed tox screening. He must have died of something."

Maura looked again at her but didn't said anything.

Jane took a deep breath and closed the glove compartment again. "What the hell happened to this man?"

"Jane.", Frost said.

The Italian looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Yeah?"

"Frankie has just writing to me in a message that the victim was in the Underbar when he disappeared."

Jane straightened up again and drew her eyebrows together. "When was that?"

Frost looked back at his phone. "Uh ... four days ago."

"What does someone do in a nightclub during the week?", Jane wanted to know and Frost shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the morgue and paused when she saw the body bag. "Did the body just arrived?"

Maura opened the zipper and nodded. "The van got into traffic jam. I just wanted to start the autopsy."

Jane walked to the autopsy table. "Wait, I'll help you."

Maura smiled and continued with the procedure. "Thank you."

Jane drew her eyebrows together when she lifted up the torso. "No wonder you don't need strength training. The guy weights a ton."

"Highly unlikely, Jane. ", Maura replied with a smile. "The fact that muscles and tendons are slackened makes the impression that John is that heavy."

Jane frowned and rubbed her hands. "God I'm glad you don't take everything so literally."

Maura rolled her eyes and cut the shirt of the victim with a scissor. Suddenly she stopped abruptly.

Jane looked questioningly at the blonde. "Maura, what is it?"

Maura didn't looked at her but inspected the chest of the man detailed. "I'm not sure.", she mumbled.

Jane looked at the bare chest too and frowned. "Are these burns?", she hesitated because the strange fire pattern across the chest. "What can cause such a pattern?"

Maura looked puzzled up. "I have no idea."

Jane scrutinized her long. "You do have an idea, don't you?"

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "I have an vague presumption."

"Care to share?", Jane wanted to know.

Maura sighed heavily. "To confirm this presumption, I have to perform the autopsy first."

Jane stared at her wife and blinked a few times. "It's called presumption because you have a funny gut feeling. And because I know you hate it I even won't call it guessing.", she saw the blonde's facial expression and her shoulders slumped. "Fine, do your autopsy and confirm your presumption slash **guessing**."

Maura looked warningly at her and Jane grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak stood at the glass board when Jane walked into the bullpen. "What did the Doc found out?", he wanted to know.

Jane sat down at her desk. "Apparently John Neill was tortured before he died. Maura found burns on his chest."

"What was the cause of death?", he asked as he looked at her.

"Heart failure.", Jane answered and sighed. "Maura said that John had a strong heart and it's a very unusual cause of death for a man of his age and with his health."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You think that he was tortured with electrocutions to death?"

Jane nodded slowly. "That's what the signs say."

"Did Maura confirmed that?"

"Uh ..."

Korsak looked skeptically at her. "Jane?"

"Maura threw me out before she had finished the autopsy.", Jane confessed.

Korsak rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Can you girls never make peace when you're at work? That's worse than in a kindergarten."

"Admit it.", Jane replied with a smile. "You've missed it."

"As long as it doesn't become a cat fight.", the older Detective replied.

Jane stared at him until her eyes started to burn. "Really?", she took a deep breath when Korsak just shrugged. "Alright. What do we know about our victim John Neill?"

Korsak smiled and took a deep breath. "He was an decent young man. He worked for Burger King and went regularly to his shifts. Frost is currently checking his finances. It seems as if John Neill is just an ordinary guy."

Jane scratched her chin slowly and thoughtfully. "Even the most ordinary guys have secrets. We need an approach. We should ask around a little bit in the Underbar."

Korsak nodded and took his jacket from the back of his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood patiently in the lobby of the Underbar and sighed. She threw at her former partner a sideways glance and growled low.

A well-dressed man about her age came up to them and smiled friendly. "What can I do for you?"

Jane pushed her jacket aside to show her badge. "Boston Police. I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Sergeant Korsak."

The smile on the man's lips disappeared immediately. "Police?"

"Homicide, to be exact.", Korsak added.

The man almost staggered a step backwards. "Jesus."

Jane cleared her throat and took an photo out of an file. "Have you seen this man before?"

The man looked long at John's picture and frowned. "Uh ... no. But that's not surprising. I'm the club manager.", he looked to a tall man and waved. "You will have more luck with Mike. He's one of the bouncers who work here every day."

Mike came to them and frowned. "What's the matter, boss?"

"These are Detectives of the Boston Homicide. They have a few questions for you."

Mike took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jane cleared her throat again and held up the photo. "Have you seen him here?"

Mike looked at the item and drew his eyebrows together. "Yeah, he and his girlfriend are regular visitors."

"When did you see him the last time?", Korsak wanted to know.

Mike exhaled loudly. "Three or four days ago."

Jane frowned deeply. "Did he behaved strangely?"

Mike pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "Not at all. He was un a really good mood. Maybe he had a drink or two too much so I called a taxi for him."

Korsak wrote down his notes. "Which taxi company did you called?"

Mike shrugged. "Boston Cab Association. We never had problems with them."

Jane looked long at the tall blonde man. "Did you know the driver?"

Mike nodded agreeing. "Tim Banks. He's an good friend of mine.", he paused and frowned. "Why are you asking?"

Jane put the picture back into the folder and licked her lips. "Your regular guest John Neill was murdered. And the last time he was seen was in this nightclub."

"That's terrible.", Mike said shocked.

Korsak took a deep breath. "Have you noticed anything odd?"

Mike slowly shook his head. "No. As I already said, he had a few drinks and drove off with the taxi. What perhaps was unusual, was that he wasn't here with his girlfriend."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Was that extraordinary?"

Mike nodded and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Very. They were almost inseparable. I asked him where his girl was but he just waved it off."

Jane looked at Korsak and then back at Mike. She handed him her business card. "Thank you for your help. If you can of something else then call us."

Mike took the card and nodded. "Sure."

Korsak started to walk with Jane. "What do you think?"

Jane took her phone from its holder. "I think ..."

"Detective Rizzoli?", Mike suddenly called.

Jane swirled around and looked with a frown at him. "Yes?"

Mike smirked a little. "Can I also call you if I want to invite you for a drink or two?"

Korsak stifled an amused laugh.

Jane laughed briefly and held her left hand with her wedding band up. "Sorry, buddy, but I am married."

Mike made a face. "That's a real shame."

Jane turned around again and rolled her eyes. "Well, I think that we need to talk with Melinda Preston thoroughly."

Korsak nodded with a smile and opened the driver's door of his unmarked car.

Jane blinked against the sun as she put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Frost. Check for me a taxi driver named Tim Banks of Boston Cab Association."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane sat at the wooden table in the conference room and licked her lips. She folded her hands in each other and exhaled loudly. She looked at the red-haired woman in front of her. "Are you aware of why you're here?"

Melinda Preston looked at her and swallowed hard. "Because you have more questions about my fiancée?"

Jane looked long at her and raised her eyebrows. "We were at the Underbar and talked to the bouncer Mike Wilson. He mentioned that it was extraordinary that John showed up alone the day he disappeared."

Melinda pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

Frankie frowned deeply. "What happened, Melinda?"

Melinda closed briefly her eyes and shook her head. "John and I ... We had a stupid fight. It got intense and John needed fresh air."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "What were you arguing about?"

Melinda huffed and looked at the Italian. "It was always about the same thing. The damn wedding and the guest list. John had this one childhood friend with whom I had my problems. John wanted to invite him but I was against it."

"What's this friend's name?"

"Randy Buckley.", Melinda answered without hesitation.

Jane looked long at the woman. "Why didn't you like him?"

Melinda snorted and wiped away an angry tear. "Randy is the personified trouble. No matter where he shows up, there is trouble. He doesn't care about anything as long as he has his fun. Once he thought that it would be hilarious to break into a gas station and to make a havoc of it. And who was one of the party? Of course the idiot called my fiancée John. The two were blasted when they were arrested. Randy had just laughed like a maniac. As if it was just a mere trifle."

Jane frowned deeply. "We couldn't find a record entry for burglary and vandalism in John's file."

Melinda sighed heavily. "The reason is because John had a deal with the DA's office."

Jahne raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother.

Frankie looked up from his notepad. "Why should the DA's office be interested in a small fish like Randy?"

Melinda laughed bitterly and wiped away her tears. "What I've just told you, about the gas station, there John and Randy were only sixteen. Randy Buckley isn't just an opportunity criminal anymore. Fortunately, John has managed the break in time."

Jane drew her eyebrows in confusion together. "Does that mean that John was an informer of the DA's office?"

Melinda took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes. That's why we haven't been able to get married yet."

Jane stared at the red-haired woman.

That let the whole case stand a different kind of way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered with Frankie the B.R.I.C and sighed heavily. "What do you got for me, Frost?"

Frost looked over his shoulder and drew his eyebrows together. "With whom shall I start?"

"The lightweight.", Jane replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

Frost nodded and clicked a few times on his mouse. "I have checked the taxi driver Tim Banks' background. Apart from a few speeding tickets he bas a clean slate. I've already called him to order him in for questioning. Tim comes here tomorrow morning."

Jane nodded and took a deep breath. "Then let's come to the heavyweight."

Frost raised his eyebrows and clicked again a few times on his mouse.

Frankie's eyebrows shot up high. "Holy cow, there is really everything that your heart desires."

Jane drew her eyebrows together as she looked long at the big monitor on the wall. "The guy is anything but a blank sheet of paper."

Frankie looked long at Jane. "If John had spied on Randy Buckley then he would have a reason to see John dead."

Jane nodded agreeing. "Mhm."

Frost looked confused at the two Rizzolis. "Would someone please put me in the picture?"

Jane looked at him and nodded at the wall where the face of the bold Randy Buckley. "John Neill was an informant of the DA's office. They want to bring Buckley finally down."

Frost looked at the big monitor and frowned. "That's an odd coincidence that John Neill was murdered."

Jane nodded slowly. She believed in many things just not in coincidences.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Italian opened exhausted the door of the house and locked it immediately after she had entered the building.

Maura stood at the kitchen island and prepared dinner when she looked up. "Hi."

"Hey.", Jane sighed and dropped her keys on the small table behind the couch. "What do we have for dinner?"

Maura continued her task. "Glass noodle salad with strips of chicken."

Jane walked to the island, looked in the bowl and wrinkled her nose. "That looks like snot."

Maura looked up indignantly. "That was very nice. Thank you very much."

Jane made a face and walked to her wife. "Sorry.", she mumbled and kissed Maura's cheek. Then she walked to the fridge and took a beer out of it. "Does that make full? I'm starving."

"Haven't you eaten today?", Maura wanted to know and looked with a frown at her wife.

Jane sipped her beer and placed it on the counter. "I had breakfast."

Maura drew her eyebrows together. "No lunch?"

The brunette sat down on a high chair and sighed in relief. "It must have slipped my mind."

Maura put the knife, which she had cut the spring onions, down on the working surface and sighed too. "Jane, it is necessary that you eat regularly. You are already too thin."

Jane rubbed her hands with both hands and groaned. "Yes, Mom. I promise faithfully that I will be more careful in the future."

"I wish I could believe that.", Maura mumbled.

Jane dropped her hands again and drew her eyebrows together. "What was that?"

Maura took the knife back in her hand and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. Why don't you go upstairs, take a shower and get dressed in something more comfortable? The dressing hase to infuse a bit more anyway."

Jane stood up slowly and walked around the kitchen island. She leaned into her wife and frowned when Maura turned her head slightly away and Jane's lips landed once again on Maura's cheek. "Are you mad at me?"

Maura looked confused at her. "Why should I be mad at you, Jane?"

Jane shrugged with high eyebrows. "I don't know. Because I said that the salad look like snot?"

Maura rolled her eyes but smiled. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, Jane. Actually these noodles do look a little bit like nasal mucus."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Then why you turned your head away when I want to kiss you?", she wanted to know.

Maura shrugged innocently. "I haven't done that on purpose."

Jane put her hands on Maura's hips and pulled the shorter woman closer to her. She kissed her wife gently on the lips. "Hi.", she whispered with a broad smile.

Maura smiled back and sighed. "Hi.", she replied.

Jane kissed the blonde once more and hummed. "God, I've missed that."

Maura smiled and melted into the Italian. "Me too."

Jane tightened the embrace and inhaled Maura's scent deeply. "I should go upstairs and take a shower."

Maura nodded agreeing.

Jane cleared her throat. "Um ... Maura, therefore you should let me go."

Maura whimpered in protest and pulled away from her wife, pouting.

Jane chuckled and kissed her once again. "I'll be right back."

Maura sighed and nodded.

Jane smiled and walked to the stairs.

A short time later, Jane came freshly showered and dressed in sweats and a worn BPD shirt back in the kitchen. She sat back at the kitchen island and smiled when Maura handed her a bowl. She took the first bite of the new variation of salad and drew her eyebrows surprised together. "This is really good. What's in there?"

Maura sat down next to Jane with her own bowl. "Uh ... obviously glass noodles, spring onions, ginger, lemon, yoghurt, chili, salt, pepper and chicken."

Jane shoved another fork of food in her mouth. "Extraordinary but yummy."

Maura rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's not rocket science."

Jane choked on her food and chuckled. She sighed and sipped her beer.

"Have you made progress with the ongoing case?", Maura wanted to know and sipped her white wine.

Jane frowned while she chewed and nodded. "Yes, we have found out that John Neill was an informant of the DA's office. He should pump his childhood friend for informations."

"Is this said friend such a thug?", Maura asked.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Hell, yeah. There isn't really anything Randy Buckley hasn't done. He fits perfectly into the perps picture. And Randy also had reasons to kill John."

Maura sipped her wine and licked her lips. "But don't you think that Randy is stake out when the DA's office is interested in him?"

Jane sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Therefore we ask the DA's office tomorrow. When he was staked out all the time he isn't our man.", she sighed again and looked long at her wife. "During the autopsy you did have an idea. Will you tell me what it was now?"

Maura thought for a moment and shook her head. "It was just a mental leap."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "No, uh-huh. I don't buy that. Your face said something else and your head almost exploded because of all the woozy mental leaps in that big brain of yours."

Maura sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't substantiate the presumption."

"I won't tell anyone.", Jane whispered with raised eyebrows.

"But you will build up the case on it.", Maura said and looked long at her wife.

Jane took a deep breath and sipped her beer. "You're right, that I would do."

Maura raised her eyebrows and smiled broadly.

Jane stared at her and poked with her right index finger in the visible dimple on Maura's left cheek. "Beep.", she suddenly said with an high-pitched voice.

Maura frowned deeply and looked confused at the brunette. "What was that?"

Jane pursed with raised eyebrows her lips. "That was my pointer on your cheek."

Maura rolled her eyes again. "I know **what **it was. But why did you do that, Jane?"

Jane shrugged and sipped her beer. "You don't want to talk about presumptions and I am bored."

"And that's why you poke me in the cheek?", Maura asked skeptically.

Jane smiled mischievously. "I could poke you on quite different parts of your body."

Maura swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "No."

Jane looked in surprise at her. "No?"

Maura looked at her firmly. "No, you can not. Not tonight."

Jane lowered her chin. "Dr. Isles, your authoritarian demeanor turns me on even more."

Maura cleared her throat and licked her lips. "There are physical aspects which must be heed by every sexually active couple. No matter the sex of the partners.", she raised her eyebrows. "It's. The cycle of natural changes that occurs in the uterus and ovary as an essential part of making sexual reproduction possible. Its timing is governed by endogenous biological cycles. That means ..."

"Okay,", Jane cut her wife off and made an disgusted face. "I got it. Message received. You're the next few days indispensable. Thanks for the very vivid imagination."

"For me it is not different as it is for you, Jane.", Maura chuckled amused.

Jane sipped her beer and wrinkled her nose. "Yes, it is. Before, I only had to deal with my own handicap. Now I have to deal with yours too."

Maura took a deep breath and shook her head with a amused smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jane stood with crossed arms over her chest at her desk and stared at a well-dressed man in his early fifties. "With all due respect, are you kidding me, Mr. Montgomery?"

The District Attorney Andrew Montgomery held her piercing gaze. "Detective Rizzoli, I like to help in any other cases as much as I can but a talk with Randy Buckley I can't allow."

"Why not?", Korsak wanted yo know and leaned back in his chair.

Montgomery sighed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. "The investigation against Randy Buckley is very delicate. If we can nail down Randy then we can make a damageable strike against the organized crime."

Jane snorted, walked to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Montgomery looked long at her and sighed again. "Listen, I cam understand your mistrust quite well. I've heard about the Mably case and the cover-up."

"Then you also can understand that we're not in the best mood when someone put a spoke in our wheels again.", Korsak replied honestly.

Montgomery nodded and ran a hand over his beard. "I can understand that as well, Sergeant Korsak. I'll meet you in the middle. Bring me the evidances that Buckley is reasonable for John Neill's death and I will add that to the charge list. Does that sound good for you?"

Jane sighed heavily and sipped her coffee. "I think we can live with that."

Korsak nodded and looked at Montgomery. "Me too."

Montgomery nodded as well and took a deep breath. "Great. Let me know when you have anything new.", he said and started walking.

Jane looked after the lawyer and when he was out of sight she looked at her former partner. "What do you think of Montgomery? Is he trustworthy?"

Korsak looked long at her. He also was strongly influenced by the Mably case and he no longer trusted each allegedly helping hand. He shrugged and stood up from his chair. "I've only heard good things about Montgomery. He is very dedicated. Has worked from the lower working class his way up all by himself."

"Is he bribeable?", Jane wanted to know with a deep frown.

Korsak walked to the coffee maker and frowned. "As I said already, Montgomery has worked up all by himself. He also had lost a few trails but he is not that grimly that he do everything so he's undefeated. Montgomery rather sit down, gathers new evidences and appeals against a judgement. He works hard on the legal way."

Jane nodded slowly. The corruption she had to deal with already, had left deep scars and sowed distrust. She didn't needed a tricky case again which was the source of an political scandal.

The Mably case had cost enough energy and nerves.

She wanted an easy ending of this case.

But what does easy meant in the life of a Jane Rizzoli?

She sighed and sipped her coffee. "Where do we start?"

Korsak poured himself a cup of the brown liquid. "We should check when Buckley and Neill had the last time contact."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered her wife's office and stopped immediately when she saw the stack of files on Maura's desk. "That' I call an organized chaos."

Maura looked up from a file and frowned. "What brings you down here?"

Jane lifted up a plastic bag with take out boxes. "Lunch?"

Maura's frown deepened and she looked at her watch. "Oh shoot, I completely lost track of time."

"Really?", Jane said and sat down on the couch. "What are you working at?"

Maura closed the file she was reading in and stood up from her chair. "I just looked through a few old autopsy records."

Jane put the boxes out of the bag and looked questioningly at the blonde. "Are these cases related to John Neill's death?"

Maura sat down on the armchair next to the couch. "I don't want to speak out on that."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "It is related to our current case."

Maura sighed and stood up again. She walked back to her desk and took a single file from it. She went back to her chair and handed her wife the said file before she sat down again. " A few months ago I had a similar murder victim on the table.", she said and Jane opened the file. "The case has gone down because of the sensation of the Rose Mably case. I only had a vague memory on that."

Jane looked long at Maura. Gone was the hope for a simple case. "Are the cases related?"

Maura inspected the Chinese food in the boxes. "That's hard to tell. The burn pattern are very similar."

Jane looked through the autopsy report and frowned. "The burn pattern do look very alike."

Maura decided for the fried noodles and shrugged. "The similarity does exist."

"What?", Jane replied and looked with huge eyes at the blonde. "Neither the one nor the other victim would have strapped conductive metal to their chests and played the hot wire in life-size."

Maura rolled her eyes but didn't responded to that.

Jane sipped her coffee and frowned. "Do you think that victim number one was a kind of test run?"

Maura took a bite of her chosen food and nodded slowly. "Possible.", she said after she had swallowed.

Jane groaned already annoyed and leaned back in her seat. She wasn't even one week back in the BPD and had enough already.

Maura looked at her wife and smiled sympathetically. She could almost hear how Jane grumbled inwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane came back in the bullpen and looked at Frost and Korsak. "Frost, didn't you say that the cab driver come here today to make his statement?"

Frost nodded agreeing as he looked up from his monitor. "He called and said that he will be late. He should show up within the next hour."

Jane took a deep breath and sat down at her desk. "How shall we check when Buckley and Neill have met the last time when we're not allowed to talk to Buckley?"

Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses and frowned. "A lackey of Montgomery had brought here the copies of investigation files when you made your lunch break down in the morgue. Thus far it looks really bad, Jane."

Jane made a face and groaned. "Let me guess. Randy Buckley was shadowed 24/7."

Korsak nodded slowly. "Unfortunately."

Jane closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "And away is our best track."

"It gets worse.", Frost added as he looked over his monitor. "I've checked the call list of John Neill's mobile phone and could find nothing unusual. The financials are also okay."

Jane looked long at him. "No connection to Buckley?"

"No. Since months he hadn't contacted Buckley.", Frost replied and rubbed his neck. "John Neill was an ordinary guy who was exposed to bad influence in his youth."

Jane took a deep breath and looked at the glass board. Something was wrong in this case. Who would kill an ordinary man and for what reason?

She drew her eyebrows together. "Maura said there was an other victim with similar burns a few months ago."

Frost leaned back in his chair. "You think of the Rose Mably case?"

Jane looked thoughtfully at him. "That's what I thought first but that makes no sense. I mean, we've demonstrated that we also investigate with an iron hand against our own people."

"Perhaps not everyone has received or understood the message.", Korsak said but Jane shook her head.

"Electro shocks are also a common method in the gambling cartel.", Frost stated as he looked at the Italian.

Jane took a deep breath and chewed briefly at her bottom lip. "That sounds reasonable.", she said and Frost grinned proudly. "But you said yourself that there are no financial differences, Frost.", she said and the smile disappeared immediately from her partner's lips again. "And a gambling addict would have major money issues.", she paused and chewed again on her bottom lip. "Someone wants to make us believe that this murder has to do with the organized crime."

"You think that John is a random victim?", Korsak wanted to know.

Jane still stared at the picture of John that was pinned in the middle of the board. "When I was taught one thing in my time as a cop, then that there are never random victims. **Never**."

Frost took a deep breath and typed on his keyboard. "All right, then let's take a look at the first victim."

"Unless the file was blackened again.", Korsak replied and Jane glared at him.

Frost drew his eyebrows together as he read something on his screen. "It was not. The first victim was Matthew Lewis.", he sighed heavily. "He was a waif. The investigation led to a soup kitchen but then the track fizzled out."

Jane leaned back in her chair and drew her eyebrows together. "Had Lewis family in Boston and area?"

"Uh ...", Frost said and frowned. "No. He had a sister but she lives in Arizona.", he paused briefly after a few clicks. "Here is her statement."

Korsak waited patiently.

"When did his sister reported him missing?", Jane broke the silence impatiently and the older man rolled his eyes.

Frost looked at the Italian. "Never. Susan Christensen had no contact with her brother for years."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Then who reported him missing?"

Frost looked at the older man. "Marion Taylor, his ... 'neighbor'."

Jane pressed her lips together. "The killer had made a fallacy. He thought that no one would miss a homeless man."

"And John hadn't a dream job as a fry cook.", Korsak added.

Jane raised her eyebrows and nodded. "He only doesn't have the fiancée in the calculation."

"A common mistake for beginners.", Korsak stated and Jane nodded agreeing.

Frost stared at them and frowned deeply.

Jane sighed and stretched her arms over her head. "Do you like to come over for a beer after work?"

Korsak glanced briefly at Frost . "Has the Doc given you the permission to host some friends tonight?", he wanted to know and Frost chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "You're such an idiot, Vince. I'm an adult, I can invite friends to my house."

Korsak shrugged amused. "Although you may be an adult, but as far as I know it's Maura's house."

Jane huffed and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you coming or not?"

Frost chuckled and nodded. "Sure."

Korsak smiled broadly. "Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat relaxed in the bath tub and listened with closed eyes to the quiet meditation sounds in the background. She had decided to relax in a hot bath after a hard day and that Jane could fend for herself for a short amount of time.

Her wife wouldn't kill their pets or set the kitchen on fire. Would she? A frown appeared on her forehead as the thought crossed her mind and it deepened as someone rang the door bell. "Jane, would you please open the door?", she yelled through the closed bathroom door.

Jane sat in the living room on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She growled low and stood up from the furniture. She walked to the front door and opened it. The Italian grinned when she saw Frost and Korsak with two six packs of beer. "Hey, guys. Come in."

The two men entered the house and the brunette closed the door again.

Frost handed the beer to Jane and put off his black leather jacket and so did Korsak.

Jane walked to the kitchen and looked over her shoulder. "Do you want a beer?"

"Only when it's cold.", Frost answered.

Jane rolled her eyes and took three cold beer from the fridge. She walked back to the living room and handed the men their drink.

Frost opened the bottle and frowned. "Where is Maura?"

Jane looked with big eyes at him and frowned too. She knew that she had forgotten something. _Damn_., she thought for herself.

Korsak stopped in his movement and stared at the Italian. "She doesn't know that we come over, does she?"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and forced herself to smile. "I may have forgotten to mention it."

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

Frost chuckled and sipped his beer. "So, how was your honeymoon? You had no opportunity to tell about?"

Jane took a deep breath and sat down on a armchair. "It was beautiful. I've never seen such a beach or such an turquoise ocean."

"It's no wonder when you as good as never get out of Boston.", Korsak replied.

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Just because you occasionally sail with your cockleshell to Cape Cod it doesn't mean that you've traveled the world, Korsak."

Frost choked on his beer and started to laugh.

Korsak snorted and shook his head but then he looked long at his former partner. "Are you ready to take the next step?"

Jane frowned and sipped her beer. "Next step to what?"

Korsak looked at Frost in disbelief.

"Seriously?", Frost wanted to know and furrowed his eyebrows. "Even I understand the question. The next step. Kids."

Jane licked her lips, put her elbows on her tights and leaned forward with a frown. "The topic comes up every now and then. Mostly when we go to bed.", she looked at the two men and the frown deepened. "Well, during the day we have little time to do so."

Korsak grunted and waved. "You don't need to justify yourself, Jane."

Frost nodded agreeing. "Right. So ... do you want to have kids or not?"

Jane sighed and nodded slowly. "Not necessary tomorrow but in the near future, yes."

"That would be difficult.", Frost replied grinning. "You don't have all the advantages of a man."

Jane opened her mouth to reply something snippy when she heard foot steps and turned her head to the kitchen.

"Jane, I thought you would ...", Maura said and froze as she rounded the corner and saw the two male Detectives in her living room. "Oh my God.", she almost screamed and tightened the belt of her white bathrobe around her waist.

Frost raised an hand greeting. "Hey, Doc."

Korsak cleared his throat. "Hi, Doc."

Jane raised her eyebrows and smiled apologetically.

Maura stared horrified at the three Detectives and blushed crimson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane crawled on her side of the king-size bed under the duvet and frowned. "Now you are mad at me."

Maura fluffed up her pillow and pressed her lips together. "I was more or less naked in front of our colleagues. So I am not particularly thrilled, no."

Jane made a face and looked with furrowed eyebrows at her wife. "I'm really sorry, Maura. I totally forgot that I've invited the guys over."

Maura laid down on her side of the bed. "How can you forget that you have invited your friends today?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "I have a lot of thoughts in my head these days."

Maura made herself comfortable and looked at her wife with a frown. "You could have text or call me when we were still at work."

Jane looked at her guiltily. "I can't do more than to apologize to you over and over again."

Maura shook her head and stared at the ceiling. "It was so embarrassing, Jane. What would have been if I hadn't had the intuition and would have worn no bathrobe?"

Jane ran a hand along Maura's jaw and sighed. "It wasn't my intention to embarrass you, Maura. It won't happen again. Big promise."

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

Jane smiled a little and looked deep into the hazel eyes of her wife. She leaned in and kissed Maura gently on the lips. "I love you, Maura. So much."

Maura sighed and snuggled into the brunette. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and pulled the smaller woman closer to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Italian groaned as a strange noise tore her out of her sleep and she drew her eyebrows together. Jane dragged her eyes open and saw that Maura already sat on the edge of her bed side and held her phone to the ear, talking quietly.

Jane made a sound between a growl and a groan and reached for her buzzing phone on the nightstand. She looked at the display and wanted to throw the device against the wall.

The two women came to the new crime scene and both stifled a yawn while they put on their gloves.

Jane looked amused at her wife and Maura rolled with a smile her eyes.

Korsak looked up from his notepad and frowned. "Did you have a tough night."

Jane scratched her chin with her shoulder and frowned too. "No, just didn't got much sleep."

"And at this point I stop to ask.", the older man replied.

Jane smiled but didn't command on that. She licked her lips and looked briefly in the alley around. "What do we have this time?"

"The same MO.", he replied and looked seriously at the Italian. "She was placed between the garbage bins."

Jane started to listen attentively and drew her eyebrows together. "She? So far we had only male victims. Doesn't sound like the same MO for me."

"The sex is the only difference this time.", Korsak said and walked with Jane to the female victim. "Again you can't see any external injuries at the body."

Jane sighed and eyed the dead woman. "She looks very neat. These are not off-the-shelf clothes."

Korsak opened surprised his mouth and blinked a few times.

Maura looked up from the body and beamed. "Well, good eye. This is a pantsuit from Yves Saint Laurent. I am impressed, Jane."

Jane snorted. "Don't be. I have to force myself through this kind of school for years.", she said and Korsak chuckled when he saw the blonde's confused face.

Jane smiled shortly and nodded to the younger woman. "The same MO like at John Neill?"

Maura exhaled loudly and raised her eyebrows. "I can't confirm that for now. But as Sergeant Korsak already had said there are no visible injuries to be found for now."

"It would be inappropriate if I ask you to unbutton her blouse now, huh?", Jane asked and pulled her head back as she saw her wife's glare. She straightened back up and cleared her throat. "Do we know who this woman is?"

"Yes.", Frankie said as he walked toward them. "Mary Cohen, twenty-eight."

Jane looked questioningly at Maura, who just shrugged.

Frankie saw the glance and the movement. "It doesn't surprise me that you've never heard the name. Mary is a simple financial advisor."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "That would be totally out of line."

Frankie shook his head. "Not really. Mary moved only three weeks ago from Seattle to Boston."

Jane frowned deeply as she started to connect mentally the dots. "We need to know if Mary Cohen died of the same cause like John Neill and Matthew Perry."

Frankie and Korsak looked confused at each other.

Maura stood up slowly and looked long at her wife. "Why are you speaking of the actor of the TV show Friends?"

Jane frowned deeply. "Uh ...", she looked at the two men. "I am more concerned that my brother and my former partner know this show."

Korsak and Frankie rolled their eyes.

"You meant Matthew Lewis.", Frankie stated.

Maura put off her gloves and stifled a yawn. "I do the autopsy tomorrow morning. Now I need someone sleep."

Jane nodded and started to walk with her wife.

Frankie frowned deeply. "Where are you going?"

Jane turned completely around and walked backwards. "We're going home and get some more sleep."

Frankie looked confused at her. "And what about the case?"

"The body don't run away, brother.", Jane replied and waved goodbye.

Korsak patted Frankie's back. "Come on, you understand that when you're in Homicide long enough."

Frankie raised his eyebrows. "For that I must become a full member first."

Korsak chuckled and looked long at the younger Rizzoli. "Seriously? Do you really think that Jane would tolerate an other young predator in her territory next to her?"

Frankie looked at him and smirked. "Predator, huh?"

"Yeah, Jane is like a very subdolous frogfish. And you're a tiny version of it."

Frankie made a face as he looked at the older Detective. "You really love fishes, don't you?"

Korsak raised his eyebrows. "Yes, I do because fishes are very simple ones. Eat and be eaten . Your sister understood this concept rather quickly."

Frankie sighed and frowned. "Great.", he said and rolled his eyes.

Korsak swatted fatherly Frankie's back of the head and drew his eyebrows together. "Hey, don't roll your eyes on me. I granted your sister this privilege just after her first three years in Homicide."

"Great.", Frankie grumbled but smiled.

Jane walked to Maura's Toyota and looked long at her wife. "You know, Frankie would be great under Korsak's thumb."

Maura put her hand on the handle of the passenger door. "Are you saying this because you don't wanna teach your own brother?"

Jane put her right hand on the roof of the car and frowned. "Actually no. I mean, I love to teach Frankie.", she pressed her lips together and sighed. "But Korsak also was my mentor in Homicide. He has taught me everything I know today. Vince is like my work father."

Maura looked at Jane long and smiled softly. "Maybe you should tell him some time. How you feel about him."

Jane watched the easy interactions between her former partner and her brother with a smile but then she suddenly sobered. "Nah, better not. That would be too embarrassing."

Maura rolled her eyes, opened the door and sat down in her car.

Jane smiled and followed her wife's example.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for following and reading this story. I appreciate it very much. :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the autopsy room with crossed arms over her chest.

Maura exhaled slowly and put off her gloves. "Mary Cohen and John Neill both died of the same cause of death."

Jane stared at the death woman. "Electrocutions."

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yes."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and licked her lips. "With Mary Cohen we have three victims.", she paused when she saw Maura's painful face. "We can assume that Matthew Lewis is victim number one."

Maura looked long at the brunette. "Jane, this goes against all logic. Matthew Lewis was killed seven months ago. And now we have two murders within a few days. That is ..."

"I know that it contradicts your logic, Maura.", Jane said with big eyes. "But what if ... what if Matthew Lewis was a kind of guinea pig?"

Maura stared at her wife and her eyebrows furrowed. She bit her lower lip and her mind seemed to drift to somewhere else.

Jane watched the blonde's reaction and drew her eyebrows together. "Maura, what is it?"

Maura looked at her and blinked a few times. "In 1961 there was an experiment."

Jane looked confused at her wife. "Okay, and that helps us because?"

Maura held Jane's gaze and licked her lips. "The so-called Milgram experiment.", she recognized the questioningly look of Jane. "The Milgram experiment on obedience to authority figures was a series of social psychology experiments conducted by Yale University psychologist Stanley Milgram. They measured the willingness of study participants to over an authority figure who instructed them to perform acts conflicting with their conscience. Milgram first described his research in 1963 in an article published in the _Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology _and later discussed his findings in greater depth in his 1974 book _Obedience to Authority: A Experimental View_."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. Sometimes she felt the urge to exploit Maura's knowledge fully. "You think it has to do something with our case?"

Maura took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. "Three individuals were involved: the one running the experiment, the subject of the experiment, a volunteer and a confederate pretending to be a volunteer. These three people fill three distinct roles: the Experimenter, an authoritative role, the Teacher, a role intended to obey the orders of the Experimenter, and the Learner, the recipient of stimulus from the Teacher. The subject and the actor both drew slips of paper to determine their roles, but unknown to the subject, both slips said **teacher**. The actor would always to have drawn the slip that read **learner**, thus guaranteeing that the subject would always be the **teacher**. At this point, the **teacher** and **learner** were seperated into different rooms where they could communicate but not see each other. In one version of the experiment, the confederate was sure to mention to the participant that he had a heart condition."

Jane briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "That's all very interesting. But what's the point, Maura?"

Maura walked to the computer in the near if the autopsy table and typed something on the keyboard. The burn marks of John Neill appeared on the screen and she pointed at it with a frown. "The **teacher** was given an electro shock from the electroshock generator as a sample of the shock that the **learner** would supposedly receive during the experiment. The **teacher** would then read four possible answers. The learner would press a button to indicate his response. If the answer was incorrect, the teacher would administer a shock to the learner, with the voltage increasing in 15-volt increments for each wrong answer. If correct, the teacher would read the next word pair. The subject believed that for each wrong answer, the learner was receiving actual shocks. In reality, there were no shocks. After the confederate was seperated from the subject, the confederate set up a tape recorder integrated with the electroshock generator, which played prerecorded sounds for each shock level. After a number of voltage-level increases, the actors started to bang on the wall that seperated him or her from the subject. After several times banging on the wall and complaining about the heart condition, all responses by the learner would cease.", she paused and looked long at her wife. "At this point, many people indicated their desire to stop the experiment and check on the learner. Some test objects paused at 135 volts and began to question the purpose if the experiment.", she paused again and sighed, still frowning. "Most continued after being assured that they would not be held responsible. A few subjects began to laugh nervously or exhibit other signs of extreme stress once they heard screams of pain coming from the learner. If at any time the subject indicated his desire to halt the experiment, he was given succession of verbal prods by the experimenter, in this order: 1. Please **continue**.

2. The experiment requires that you **continue**.

3. It is absolutely essential that you **continue.**

4. You have no other choice, you **must** go on.", Maura paused anew and felt how Jane got impatient but continued. "If the subject still wished to stop after all four successive verbal prods, the experiment was halted. Otherwise, it was halted after the subject had given the maximum 450-volt shock three times in succession. The experimenter also gave special prods if the teacher made specific comments. If the teacher asked whether the learner might suffer permanent physical harm, the experimenter replied 'Although the shocks may be painful, there is no permanent tissue damage, so please go on'. If the teacher said that the learner clearly wants to stop, the experimenter replied, 'Whether the learner likes it or not, you must go on until he has learned all the word pairs correctly, please go on'."

Jane closed her eyes again and swallowed hard. "So Milgram had tested the inhibition level of mankind."

Maura thought about it for a moment and nodded slightly. "Roughly ... yes. Milgeam wanted to find out at what compassion and if everyone is a little bit mental sick. You have to understand that a mental disease is not automatically connected with a serial killer ..."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "No?"

Maura licked her lips and searched for an good example. "You, Jane, detest violence but use violence yourself."

Jane drew her eyebrows together and crossed her arms in defense. "How so?"

Maura nodded to the gun on her wife's belt.

Jane looked down at herself and then in disbelief at the blonde. "Seriously? I just use my gun if I have no other choice. I don't walk around and put the barrel in everyone's face who crosses my way just because I feel like doing so."

Maura sighed and leaned with her hips against the metal table. "That's not what I wanted to say."

Jane looked offended at her. "Then, what is it what you want to say, Maura?"

"This study shall show that an average person has the tendency of a psychopath."

"Great.", Jane huffed with furrowed eyebrows. "Bow I'm not just a random cop who shoves her gun in peoples faces. Now I am a random cop who shoves her gun in peoples faces and pull the trigger because I'm a psychopath."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Jane.", Maura said warningly.

Jane shrugged innocently. "That was what you said right now."

Maura exhaled loudly and stared at her wife.

Jane rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "So what do you want to say with that?"

Maura glared at the Italian but dropped the topic. "The Milgram experiment should prove that humans are capable to outgrow on their moral boundaries. Everything the subject believed in is thrown overboard at once."

Jane stared at the scientist and raised her eyebrows. "Subject, really?", she took a deep breath as Maura shrugged. "Well, okay. Back to the experiment. So one man or woman leads this so-called experiment. Why didn't the people said that they don't wanna do it anymore? The ...", she paused and drew her eyebrows together. "You think that it is an intensified form of this Milgram experiment, don't you?"

Maura sighed and nodded once. "The brain is a very complex part of the body, Jane. But as complex as it be, its just as prone to manipulation. For example: I would bring you to the lodge, shielded from civilization. Without any electronics and the lack of daily informations. Completely cut off of the world, I would tell you that the Red Sox have reached the World Series."

Jane snorted and smiled. "As much as I love the Red Sox, I would say that you are crazy."

Maura nodded slowly. "Buy if I would repeat it day after day after day you start to believe it."

Jane looked long at her. "Sure, because you're my chief source of information. How would I know it otherwise if I have no access to TV, internet or newspaper."

Maura nodded again. "Exactly."

"You think of an perp couple.", Jane stated.

Maura raised her eyebrows briefly and exhaled loudly. "I think that the culprit turned the victims to tools."

Jane looked confused at her wife. "You think that Mary was forced to give John electro shocks 'til he died?"

Maura took her white lab coat from a hook and put it on with a sigh. "It's only a hypothesis."

Jane followed the blonde out of the autopsy room and frowned. "I won't tell anyone, Maura.", she whispered.

Maura entered the crime lab and walked behind a counter. "I assume that the culprit is focused on two target groups."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "You **assume**?"

Maura rolled her eyes."Jane.", she said warningly as she took a petri dish in her hand and put it under a microscope.

Jane smiled playfully. "Sorry. I just thought that I would never hear the words 'I assume ' out of your mouth."

Maura sighed, looked through the microscope and frowned. "This is a statement which I addressed to my wife."

Jane cleared her throat and nodded. "Message received. You said, you assume that he is focused on two groups. What do you mean exactly?"

Maura licked her lips and looked up. "I think that the culprit is very anxious on victims which can be teachers but also learners."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "You mean victims who can easily be pushed in one of the roles?"

Maura nodded agreeing. "Yes."

Jane looked long at the blonde while the informations sank in. "Your theory starts to make sense, Maura. What also worries me."

"Why?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Because it means that the killer has already kidnapped more test subjects or is about to.", she paused and rubbed her face with both hands and groaned. "God, if you are right then I know what happened to the poor souls on your table.", she looked at her puzzled wife. "Matthew, John and Mary had refused to be a part of this study. So they turned from the teacher into the learner. What means the teacher, who is actually the murder, is very under the sicko's spell."

"Perhaps there is some kind of reward.", Maura said.

Jane looked long at her. "You mean sort of 'Do what I tell you and I let you go home'?", she paused and nodded. "Yeah, that's possible."

Maura looked long at her and sighed.

Jane looked back at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maura, what is it?"

Maura shook her head and went back to her task. "You just look tired already."

Jane rolled her eyes but smiled. "Not everyone can look like they're ready for a catwalk."

Now it was Maura's turn to roll her eyes with a smile.

Jane grinned and stared to walk. "See you later, Maura."

"Bye, Jane.", Maura replied still smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura had her eyes closed and she bit on her lower lip while her back arched. "Oh God, Jane", she moaned low and her back lifted off the mattress as her orgasm hit her hard.

Jane smiled satisfied as she kissed her way back up over her wife's sweaty body. "God, you are so beautiful, Maura.", she said against Maura's skin.

Maura smiled humming as Jane stopped at her stomach and ran a hand through the Italian's hair.

Jane rubbed gently her nose on the skin and looked up. "I love you.", she said and kissed the belly. "So much."

Maura opened her eyes and the smile grew bigger. "I love you too, Jane."

Jane grinned and rolled on her side of the bed. "I'm glad that you are available again."

Maura turned her head and looked into her favorite brown eyes. "Me too.", she frowned slightly. "But what about you?"

"What about me?", Jane wanted to know, pulled her wife closer and kissed her gently.

Maura smiled as the kiss suddenly deepened and pulled away. "What about your needs?"

"I'm good.", Jane replied and kissed the blonde again.

Maura moaned low but broke away again. "Every human being needs physical satisfaction."

Jane shook her head. "I don't.", she chuckled as Maura rolled her eyes. "Well, sometimes I do, but not tonight. Tonight it was all about you."

Maura nestled into the Italian and wrapped an arm around Jane's middle. "Whenever I think I can't get a better orgasm then I am amazed."

Jane grinned and kissed Maura's temple. "Well, feel free to stroke my ego."

Maura leaned onto her left elbow and kissed her wife gently. "I can't deny that you are very talented in the bedroom too. For my delight. Such intense orgasms I have with you I've never had."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Not even with a man?"

Maura smiled and shook her head. "Never."

"Now you're just kidding me.", Jane replied and pouted.

"Do I have to remind you that I can not lie, Jane?", Maura asked with a frown.

"Well,", Jane said hesitantly. "then I'm really flattered."

Maura laid back down and skidded closer. "That you really can be."

Jane smiled proudly and sighed. "What now?"

Maura frowned and looked up. "What do you mean? Now we go to sleep. Unless you want me to take care of you."

Jane reached for her bedside lamp and turned it off. "No, let's go to sleep. Night, Maura."

Maura rolled her eyes but put her head on Jane's chest. "Good night, Jane."

"Maura?"

"Hmh?", Maura sighed.

Jane pulled her closer and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "I love you."

Maura smiled and kissed her wife's chin. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Again, thanks for reading and your opinions are welcome.**

**T73**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jane entered the kitchen in a white tank top and a black sweatpants. Her hair was wilder then usually. She yawned and trotted to the coffee maker. The Italian stared at it and blinked a few times.

"You look as if you hasn't had enough sleep.", Maura said as she walked with a cup of coffee in her hand into the kitchen.

Jane opened a wall cupboard and took a mug out of it with a frown. "This could be because I was kept busy last night.", she looked at her wife and smirked as Maura rolled her eyes. "No, I had a strange dream."

Maura sat down at the dining table in front of her running laptop. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed. "I would if I could remember."

Maura looked confused at the brunette and drew her eyebrows together. "Although you know that you had a strange dream, but you can't remember?"

Jane walked to the table and sat down at the head end. "It's all very blurry. What are you doing?"

Maura closed the lid of the laptop a bit. "Uh ... nothing."

Jane looked skeptically at the blonde. "Are you shopping shoes online again?"

Maura rolled her eyes with a sighed. "Of course not. I have informed myself about our options."

"Our options?", Jane asked puzzled.

Maura nodded and turned the electronic device to the Italian.

"In vitro fertilization is a process by which an egg is fertilized by sperm outside the body: in vitro.", Jane read for herself. "The process involves monitoring and stimulating a woman's ovulatory process remov ...", she stopped abruptly and closed the laptop. "That doesn't help in our case."

Maura exhaled loudly and took her laptop back. "It has nothing to do with our case, Jane. I only ..."

"It's about kids, right?", Jane wanted to know when her wife didn't finished the sentence.

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

Jane briefly raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. "Well ... that comes a little unexpected."

Maura closed the device and sighed again. "It was only a thought."

Jane recognized the change of mood and took Maura's hand as the blonde wanted to get up. "No. No, let's talk about it, Maura."

Maura's shoulders slumped. "Jane."

"No.", Jane replied and looked up with sincere eyes. "I want to talk about it with you.", she looked over her shoulder to the kitchen clock. "Even though we have only two hours before our shift begins and I only had one cup of coffee."

Maura sat down at her chair again. "You also should get dressed before we go to work."

Jane looked down at herself and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? What's wrong with my clothes I'm wearing now?"

Maura smiled and shook her head.

Jane smiled too and cleared her throat. "Okay, back to the previous topic. Are we ready to have kids?"

Maura looked uncertain at the Italian. "Are we?"

Jane frowned and scratched her forehead. "Well ... we ... we are both in the age to have children. But we both would have to wind down. And then the question is who carries the child."

Maura furrowed questioningly her eyebrows. "Would you be willing to carry the child?"

Jane looked everywhere but at her wife and frowned. "Uh ... uh ... With my profession ... Well, it's quite dangerous and I could never forgive myself if something happens to our unborn.", she paused when she saw the blonde's face. "No, Maura. Look ..."

"It's okay, Jane.", Maura said and smiled reassuring. "With that the annoying question is answered."

Jane's shoulders slumped and she looked frustrated at Maura. "That's not what I wanted to say."

"I have understood you very well.", Maura said, stood up and brought her mug to the sink. "You are the heroic Detective while your wife is a incapable grey lab rat."

Jane looked up at the ceiling. "And now you're offended."

Maura huffed and turned around. "No, I'm not offended."

Jane sighed, stood up and walked to the kitchen island. "All I wanted to say was ..."

"That your job is more dangerous as mine.", Maura cut her off and looked long at the Italian. "I know, Jane. I know because I was there more than once as you risked your life. I was there as Hoyt tried to kill you more than once. I was there when you shot yourself, I was there when Dominick had kidnapped you. **I was always there, Jane**. And I will always be here because I love you. And because I love you."

Jane frowned because she felt another change of mood. "Maura ..."

Maura wiped a tear on her cheek away. "I am aware of all the dangers, Jane. And I don't underestimate these dangers too. But ... "

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "I'm officially confused. Are we still ... talking about having a child?"

Maura huffed again and rinsed her cup. "Of course we are still talking about that, Jane. You said that we have to wind down if we have a child. I thought that you meant with **we **us, not just me."

"I meant us.", Jane replied. "Then we have to take care."

Maura turned around and stared at the brunette. "Just like in the last big case?"

Jane looked confused at her and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Maura pressed her lips together and shrugged too. "In the Rose Mably case you were supposed to wear your bulletproof vest, all of you."

"That was as Cole Bishop was shot and we thought that we have to deal with a sniper who had it with cops.", Jane replied with a high-pitched voice.

Maura shook her head. "You really want to pretend that I am dumb, don't you, Jane?"

"No!", Jane replied, not knowing why the discussion turned into that direction.

"I can read an protocol. I know that every police officer had the order to wear their bulletproof vest the whole time during the case. And everyone has followed the order invariably. Except from you, Jane."

Jane made a face. "Maura ..."

Maura waved her off. "Stop that. Stop to apologize if you don't mean it and do all those things all over again."

Jane leaned against the island and furrowed confused her eyebrows. "Why are we arguing suddenly? We'd talked about having a baby and now we are fighting. Why?"

Maura crossed her arms over her chest. "Because all the time you go thoughtlessly to work. But it can't go on like that if we want to start a family. You are no longer alone, Jane, and you are not invulnerable."

Jane frowned deeply. "But I know that, Maura?"

"Are you sure?", Maura replied sharply. "Are you absolutely sure that you know? Because some days I think that you provoke to get hurt in the line of duty. That it doesn't matter to you that you have a wife at home who is waiting for you. What should I say to our kids when you don't come home one night, huh? When they ask where their mother is. Can you tell me a good answer to that?"

Jane looked long at the blonde, searching for an good answer. She opened her mouth when the back door opened.

Angela entered unconcernedly the main house and stopped when she noticed the tense atmosphere between the two women. "What's going on here?"

Maura broke the eye contact with Jane and started walking toward the stairs. "I should get ready for work."

Jane sighed and closed briefly her eyes too. "I should get ready too.", she said and started to walk too.

Angela looked confused at her daughter. "Jane ..."

"Not now, Ma.", Jane cut her off angrily and glared at Angela. "Just ... Not now."

Angela frowned deeply. "Sorry."

Jane took a deep breath and climbed the stairs up. She walked in the bedroom and her heart broke at the sight of her hurt wife.

Maura felt the Italian's present and wiped a single tear off her cheek as she put an emerald green satin blouse on the bed. "You should take a shower .", she said with a husky voice. "Meanwhile I can look foe something to wear for you if you want."

Jane sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Do we drive together to the precinct?"

Maura took a white skirt of a hanger but didn't looked at Jane. "I will drive with my own car to the precinct."

Jane dropped her shoulders and frowned. "Maura ..."

Maura glared at her. "You'll be late if you don't hurry."

Jane exhaled loudly and walked to the bathroom.

"And please put your dirty clothes in the hamper immediately.", Maura said louder.

Jane rolled her eyes and shut the door. "Yes, Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korsak sat at his desk and stared at his former partner.

Jane rolled the sleeves of her dark blue blouse up and looked at him with a frown. "What?"

"You didn't dressed yourself, did you?", he asked.

"Do you want to tell me anything in particular with that?", Jane asked back and drew her eyebrows together.

Korsak shook his head and pulled the corners of his mouth downward. "I just noticed that you don't wear one of your black pantsuits today. It's refreshing."

Jane rolled her eyes and ran her hands over her pants.

After she came freshly showered out of the bathroom she had seen that Maura had decided for one of her light grey pantsuit and the dark blue blouse she was wearing now.

She wanted to complain about the decision but didn't got the chance because Maura had already left the house.

Jane shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Maura has chosen my today's outfit."

Korsak looked long at her and drew his eyebrows together. "Is everything all right with the two of you?"

Jane took a deep breath and shrugged again. "Yeah, we just had ... a little disagreement this morning."

Korsak's eyes grew huge. "Do I need to get,a referee?"

Jane looked confused at the older man. "Why do you say that?"

Korsak shrugged. "Well, the last time you two had a ... fight it almost got rough."

Jane made a annoyed face. "Who had talked this crap?"

"Some people.", Korsak answered.

"Yeah, some people who wanted to get into Maura's panties.", Jane grumbled.

Korsak ignored the comment. "There you have divided the precinct into two opposing camps. Camp Jane and camp Maura."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Which camp you joined?"

Korsak held his hands up. "I've done it like the Switzerland. I haven't meddled and stayed neutral."

Jane looked long at him and chuckled. "Thanks, Vince."

Korsak snorted and waved the comment off.

Frost entered the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand and stopped when he saw his partner at her desk. "You're already here?"

Jane smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Only the early bird gets the worm."

Frost snorted and walked to his desk. "These words out of your mouth. You're natty dressed today. Is there a special occasion?"

Jane rolled her eyes and huffed. "Can we go back to work?"

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "We haven't even started yet."

"Could you just shut up?", Jane hissed.

Frost looked long at her and chuckled. But then he turned serious again. "Okay, what do we have?"

Jane glanced at Korsak and then at Frost and raised an eyebrow. "When did you became the team manager?"

Frost rolled his eyes and Korsak chuckled.

Jane smirked amused. "So, what do we have?"

Korsak smiled and nodded to the board. "We have two loners who newly moved to Boston."

"And a homeless man with Matthew Lewis.", Frost added.

Jane frowned deeply and gritted her teeth. "Maura has said that our culprit might performed his own variety of the Milgram experiment."

Korsak looked long at the Italian. "Migram? It says something to me."

Frost drew his eyebrows together. "Wasn't that the quirky guy with the fake electric shocks?"

Jane nodded agreeing and looked at both men. "If I understood right then Milgram wanted to decipher the human psyche and how people behave under authoritarian pressure."

"The killer makes his victims to his slaves?", Korsak asked with raised eyebrows.

Jane took a deep breath. "Much worse. He turns his victims into his murder weapons. Maura told me that there are three parties in the experiment. The experimenter, the teacher and the learner."

"And you think that the experimenter is our killer?", Korsak wanted to know.

Jane rubbed with her left hand her eyebrow. "We think that the killer is only picking labile and easily manipulated persons to form the groups of the teacher and the learner. I think that our three dead victims just didn't obeyed to the killer anymore. That's why they ended up dead."

Korsak stood up from his chair and walked to the board. He pointed at Mary Cohen. "So probably Mary killed John when he stepped out of the line. Who killed Mary?"

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know. We have to find out. Perhaps then we find the next potential murder victim."

"Well, to find people who are easily to manipulate and are labile ... This is a no brainer.", Frost said sarcastically and shrugged.

Jane glared at him. "Thank you, smartass. This comment was really productive. I didn't say that it is easy, did I?"

Frost cleared hid throat and frowned. "Sorry."

Korsak loosened his tie. "Everyone has moral ideas. Sometime you say 'thus far and not any further '. It's got to be incompatible with their personalities."

Jane sighed and shrugged.

"Normally, you're right.", Maura said as she entered the bullpen. "But you shouldn't forget that the victims haven't lived under normal circumstances, Sergeant Korsak."

Jane looked long at her wife. "Hey. What brings you up here?"

Maura hesitated for a moment and held up an folder. "I wanted to bring Detective Jenkins the test results for his case."

Korsak looked confused at Frost and opened his mouth.

Frost pulled the corners of his mouth downward and shrugged.

Jane frowned deeply. "Jenkins, huh? You could also have send up one of your assistants."

Gerald Jenkins was one of the men at the Department, who flattered Maura to get her into his bed. Even after Maura and she had got romantically involved, he had still tried it.

He was a red rag to Jane.

Maura licked her lips and looked at her wife slowly. "My assistants were indispensable. And besides, I can move freely in this building."

"Hmh.", was the only respond of Jane.

Korsak pursed his lips and suddenly in. aspected his tie.

Frost suddenly found his blank computer screen very interesting.

Maura stared at the Italian in disbelief and Jane held her gaze. "However, I told Jane already yesterday that the brain is a very complex system."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Does that mean that at some point the person simply throws its value propositions overboard?"

Maura finally looked at the older man and furrowed her eyebrows. "Values are a thought. An idea which is manifested in a person. At some point we have reached the point where we're reluctant emotionally. This is due to the limbic system."

"Now here we go.", Jane grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Maura looked back at her wife. "Thw limbic system supports a variety of functions including adrenaline flow, emotion, behavior, motivation, long-term memory and olfaction. Emotional life is largely housed in the limbic system, and it has a great deal to do with the formation of **memories**."

"Can it be that Jane is emotionally so closed because she was too often hit on the head?", Frost chuckled gaily and the two other Detectives joined him.

"That's quite possible.", Maura replied and Frost's chuckle had vanished like Korsak's.

Jane turned serious too and frowned deeply. "Excuse me?"

Maura held the Italian's glare. "There is a satin that goes 'Hits to the back of the head increases the mind ' but. ... it's not very helpful."

Jane stared in disbelief at her.

Maura licked her lips and took a deep breath. "However. It has been proven that the people behaviorally change extremely when the limbic system has been injured.", she paused and smiled at the Italian. "Maybe I should call Frankie or Tommy. Maybe one of them can knock some sense into your head."

Frost choked on his coffee.

Jane closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Korsak took the receiver of his landline in his hand. "I'll call the referee."

Maura looked confused at the older man. "Why would you call a referee?"

"Why are you telling us all of this, Maura?", Jane almost growled.

Maura looked seriously at her and raised her eyebrows. "As I already mentioned, the limbic system is also responsible for emotions. When a human being is emotionally so overwrought then the person blunts."

"You speak of brainwashing.", Frost said.

Maura nodded slowly. "More or less."

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "That would make sense."

Jane looked at both men. "Guys, would you excuse us for a moment?"

Frost nodded and looked briefly at Korsak. "Sure."

Jane stood up from her chair and glared at her wife. "Maura, can I talk to you?"

Maura took a deep breath and followed the brunette.

Jane opened the door to an empty interrogation room and pointed inside. She closed the door behind her after the blonde had entered the room. "Something like that you can't do, Maura."

Maura crossed in defensive posture her arms over her chest. "I can't help you?"

"You can't insult me in front of the whole team.", Jane replied with an deep frown.

Maura pressed her lips together. "I didn't know that I need to ask you what I can say to you, Jane."

Jane closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Look, here we are at work and we must work together on a reasonable basis. At home I don't care. There you can insult me with all sorts of things, yell or throw vases at me. But here, Maura, we have to be professional. Swallow your anger. Okay."

Maura sighed and nodded."Okay. I'm sorry that I have disgraced you."

Jane smiled a little and felt suddenly the urge to kiss her wife.

Maura seemed to see the desire in Jane's eyes and backed away. "I ... I should go back to work."

Jane's shoulders slumped "Maura ..."

Maura opened the door and looked with a deep frown at the Italian. "I still have much to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came late that night in a dark house and immediately locked the door. She slipped out of her boots and put them properly to the coatrack.

Jane put her gun in the gun safe on the main floor and trotted toward the stairs.

She wasn't sure if she should settle down for the night in the guest room but then she decided to try her luck and went into the main bedroom. She paused,when she saw the sleeping form of her wife and sighed while she unbuttoned her shirt.

Jane changed into comfortable shorts and a worn shirt before she crawled under the duvet on her bedside. She hesitated for a moment but then skidded closer and wrapped her left arm around Maura's middle.

Maura stirred a little and pulled the Italian closer. "Jane."

Jane buried her nose in the blonde's nape and sighed. "Ssh, go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Maura pulled her wife as close as possible and kissed Jane's hand. "I misses you today."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's neck gently. "I've missed you too, Maura."

Maura turned on her back and looked at Jane. "Jane, I'm sorry."

Jane frowned slightly. "What for?"

"That I've overreacted."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "Don't be. Somehow you are right. At work I put the well-being of others above my own. In the past it was perfectly fine. I've came back to my apartment and the only one who has been waiting for me was Jo Friday.", she paused and raised her eyebrows. "But that has changed. I don't come to home to an apartment where only a dog is waiting for me now. Now I come back to a house in which my wonderful and beautiful wife is waiting for me, and who loves me, with all her heart. And I should start to put my own safety equivalent to that of the others I work for.", she put her hand on Maura's belly as if it were a sacred vessel. "Especially when we start a family."

Maura put her hand out Jane's and smiled. "I'm not pregnant yet."

Jane to smirk mischievously. "Then we should start quickly.", she said and kissed the blonde long and slow.

Maura moaned but suddenly started to chuckle. "You know that it doesn't work that way, Jane."

Jane growled and rolled her eyes. "It was worth a shot."

Maura smiled and nestled into her wife. "Let's go to sleep and tomorrow is a new day."

"And tomorrow we need to start with our reproduction project.", Jane said as she laid back on her back and pulled her wife half on the top of her.

Maura sighed and looked up. "We don't have to rush, Jane."

Jane frowned deeply as she looked into hazel eyes. "I want to start. I really want to start and as quickly as possible."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane. "Then we get started.", she smiled broadly. "I love you."

Jane smiled too and sighed in relief. "I love you too, Maura. So, so much."

Maura swallowed her sob and kissed Jane's chin. "As much as I love you.", she whispered inaudible.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and looked at Maura. "I would have to adopt the baby either way if I want to have parental rights? Even if we let implant an egg of me in you?"

Maura sipped her own coffee and nodded. "I'm afraid so. Thus you would be a full-fledged parent. In the case something would happen to me ..."

"Maura,", Jane cut her off and looked warningly at the blonde. "don't even go there."

Maura pressed her lips together and sighed. She knew that her wife didn't like to think of thoughts in which she could lose loved ones. Like she didn't liked those scenarios either. "Jane, something always can happen. In the shower or on the way to work. Or even if we want to cross the street."

Jane exhaled loudly and walked to the kitchen island. "I said, don't go there."

Maura got up from her chair and walked to the Italian. She wrapped her arms around Jane's middle and rested her head against Jane's chest. "I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that the everyday life is not without risk."

Jane pulled Maura closer and pursed her lips. "I know. And now I have the need to wrap you up in absorbent cotton, lock you in a padded room and throw away the key."

Maura looked up and frowned. "That sounds somehow like straightjacket and a rubber room in a psychiatric hospital."

Jane drew thoughtfully her eyebrows together. "I mean it just well."

Maura huffed and swatted Jane's shoulder. "This was tactless."

Jane chuckled and broke the embrace to sip her coffee. "I just want that nothing happens to you."

"So locking me up in a mental hospital is your solution?", Maura replied and leaned with her hips against the kitchen island.

Jane sipped her coffee and shrugged. "Imagine what I will do when we have a baby."

"You will turn into a younger version of your mother?", Maura asked with a smile.

Jane choked on her coffee and frowned. "Take that back immediately."

"Why?", Maura laughed and shun away from Jane's grasp.

Jane laughed too and grabbed the blonde at her waist and turned Maura to her. "Just because I fight for those I love like a lioness it doesn't makes me automatically to my mother.", she said and her voice dropped an octave.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and her own eyes dropped to her wife's lips. "It's not bad to be a little bit like Angela, you know."

Jane smiled and kissed the blonde gently.

Maura's eyebrows shot up and she wrapped her arms immediately around Jane's.

Angela entered the main house and stopped. "Jesus, go to your room."

Jane growled and broke away from her wife. "How about if you learn to knock?"

Angela huffed and put their mail on the island. "At least you two stopped fighting. About what have you been fighting?"

Jane closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "About ... it's none of your business."

Angela rolled her eyes. "It's perfectly normal that spouses sometimes disagree."

Jane took a deep breath and looked with a frown at Maura. "I shouldn't have rent my apartment, Maura. Instead, I should had Ma quartered there."

Maura smiled and walked to the sink. "Don't be too rough with your mother."

Jane smiled devilish and rubbed her hands.

Angela's mouth dropped open. "Maura!"

Maura smiled and shrugged. "Sometimes I have to take my wife's party."

Jane grinned and looked at her mother. But then her phone began to ring. She looked at the display and back at Angela. "You're in luck, Ma. You have been saved by my disgusting work."

Angela rolled her eyes as Maura's phone also started to vibrate. She growled and dropped her arms to her sides.

Jane smirked and pushed the answer button. "Rizzoli."

Maura smiled and licked her lips as she done the same like Jane. "Dr. Isles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stopped her unmarked car and leaned forward with a deep frown. "Shall this be a joke?"

Maura frowned too and looked confused at the Italian. "What's wrong?"

Jane looked with big eyes at the blonde. "Really? We are called to a crime scene which is an electric utility while we're investigating in an case in which the victims are killed by electrocutions."

Maura raised her eyebrows high. "Oh."

Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah.", she took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I crack up later. Let's see what we have caught."

Maura sighed and got out of the car.

Both women entered the crime scene and got their first impressions.

"A very suspicious crime scene.", Jane stated as she put her gloves on and blinked against the bright sun.

"You mean because of the scene itself?", Frost asked as he walked to them.

Jane looked at him and nodded. "Mhm."

"Then you'll find that hilarious.", Korsak said as he came to them and put his notepad in the inside pocket of his jacket. "The victim's name is Nicholas Robbins. He was a factory worker here. His wife reported him missing an hour ago."

Jane took a deep breath. "Is to be supposed to be funny?"

Korsak pressed his lips together.

"Jane.", Maura called for her wife.

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and walked to the dead body.

"He didn't die of electrocution."

A deep grown appeared on Jane's forehead. "Are you sure?"

Maura looked long at her and nodded as she palpated the neck of the man. "Yes, I am sure. His neck is broken."

Jane sighed and looked around. "We're at a parking lot. Are we dealing with a failed kidnapping?"

"If that's the case, then our killer gets careless.", Frost said and nodded to an lamppost with an surveillance camera. "We could have a progress."

Jane looked at Maura but an small smile laid on her lips. "Could we also have foreign DNA?"

Maura inspected the hand of Nicholas' hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "I can say that after the autopsy, but the possibility is high."

Jane nodded and furrowed her eyebrows. "Could be that the killer gradually becomes negligent."

"That would be good for us.", Korsak stated.

Jane nodded agreeing and looked around. "What car has Robbins driven."

Frost frowned and typed on his tablet. "Uh ... a Ford C-Max."

Jane wrinkled her nose and started to search through Robbins' pockets. "A family car.", she grumbled and fished the keys out of his right pocket. "Ugh, right-hander.", she mumbled and looked at the blonde with a small smile. "What?"

Maura grinned and shock her head. "I hope that you are aware that only ten to fifteen percent of the world's population is left-handed."

"I knew that I'm special.", Jane replied with a broad grin and pressed the button of the opener.

Maura rolled her eyes and chuckled.

The headlights of a red Ford C-Max lit up and Frost walked up to it. He opened the driver's door and his upper body disappeared into the vehicle. "Jane, you should look at this."

Jane sighed and got up to her feet. She walked to the car and looked through an door window. An deep frown crawled onto her forehead as she saw two booster seats and various toys on the backseat. "What the hell?"

Frost drew his eyebrows together and looked at her.

Jane looked confused at him and then at the dead man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the autopsy room and chewed with a deep frown on her left thumbnail. "Frost seek all the information about Nicholas Robbins.", she drew her eyebrows together. "That makes no sense. Normally, the killer had chosen a loner and no family man."

Maura looked up and frowned. "Maybe it has nothing to do with your case. Maybe it was just a failed car theft."

Jane took a deep breath and shook her head. "No. No, that wasn't a failed car theft. My gut feeling literally screams that it has to do with our case. I just don't understand why he has chosen this time someone like Robbins."

Maura straightened up and licked her lips. "Thereon I can give you no answer, Jane."

Jane sighed and nodded. "I know. Then tell me what happened to Nicholas."

Maura put her hands on the edge of the autopsy table. "He has several defensive wounds on both forearms.", she pulled the fluoroscope over Nicholas' right forearm and pointed at a monitor. "Do you see that? This is a fracture of the right radius.", she saw the confused look of her wife and pointed at the underside of her left elbow. "That part of the radial bone. A very painful fracture. This kind of fracture is often caused by beats or serious falls.", she pointed again at the monitor. "Do you see the surrounding tissue?"

Jane leaned forward a little and drew her eyebrows together. "Looks like a lot of bruises."

Maura raised her eyebrows and nodded agreeing. "Caused by several hits on his arm. I assume that he adopted a defensive position."

Jane raised her left arm to shield her head. "To ward off the blows to his head."

Maura nodded again. "Yes."

Jane sighed and rubbed her right eyebrow. "Why is Robbins' neck broken?"

"Probably the attacker didn't expect the resistance and the fight got out of control."

"Probably.", Jane mumbled and took her phone from its holder as it started to vibrate. She read the message and drew her eyebrows together. "That's Frost. They are waiting in the B.R.I.C.", she said and started to walk to the double door. She paused and looked at her wife. "Do we eat lunch together?"

Maura smiled broadly. "I would love that."

Jane smiled too and enjoyed the sight of her wife. "Call me if you have something new ... or if you want to hear my voice."

Maura started to laugh amused. "I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the B.R.I.C area with a huge smile.

Frost turned on his chair to her and raised his eyebrows. "Look who is madly in love."

Korsak turned to the Italian and chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes and gave Frost a shove. "Keep your jealousy in check and tell me what you've got."

Frost smirked and typed onto his keyboard. "Alright. Nicholas Robbins is completely out of the MO. He was an ordinary guy. No criminal record. **But** ... he has done combat sport."

Jane looked with a deep frown at the big monitor. "Combat sport. That's unusual."

"It's getting better.", Frost said and made a few clicks on his computer mouse. A small newspaper article showed up on the screen. "Nicholas Robbins was the unbeaten champion in his club."

"Maybe it was an mistaken identity.", Korsak said with a deep frown.

Frost looked at him and nodded. "I thought the same thing and have been playing around with the naming."

Jane raised her eyebrows as she looked at her partner. "Seriously? Playing around?"

Frost looked at her and shrugged. "Hey, don't judge me. It was worth a shot."

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Fill us in."

Frost typed again onto his keyboard and looked at the big screen. "Eventually I stumbled over him. Niklas Robbins."

Jane knew herself that the chances weren't high but she tried her luck. "Are both men related in some way to each other?"

Frost clicked again on his mouse and birth certifications appeared on the big screen. "Yep. They both have the same father."

Jane gave him a side glance. "But not the same mother?"

Frost took a deep breath and shook his head. "No, Niklas is the younger brother of the two. Their father Chris Robbins, a respected builder-owner, has married his secretary after he left Nicholas' mother Sandra."

"Of course.", Jane huffed. "It's always the secretaries."

Frost rolled his eyes with a smile.

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "So Nicholas only died because he has a similar name like his little brother?"

"I suspect a confusion.", Jane said as she looked at the big screen. "Probably a misspelling."

"I had the same thought.", Frost said and clicked his mouse one more time. "So I did a little deeper snooping in Niklas Robbins' past."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "The extreme opposite of his brother Nicholas. Drug addicted, willing to resort to violence. The perfect candidate. Do we know his whereabouts?"

Frost sighed and shook his head. "No."

Korsak looked at the younger man. "Print that picture, Frost. I go and talk to Cavanaugh so we can integrate with the media."

"That will be a lot of fun.", Jane sighed.

Korsak looked long at her. "Do you have a better idea to find Niklas Robbins?"

Jane growled low and made an annoyed face. "No.", she replied whiney.

Korsak snorted. "I thought so.", he said, walked to the printer and took the picture.

Jane looked at Frost and almost stomped her feet on the floor. "I hate it when he's right."

Frost only grinned broadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator door opened in the entrance hall and Maura walked out of it and drew her eyebrows together. "Why has Chris Robbins given his sons confounding similar names?"

Jane walked behind her wife and ogled her backside. "Perhaps he wanted to make a fresh start."

"For what when he gives his children almost the same ...", Maura said and paused as she looked over her shoulder. "Jane, are you starting on my buttocks?"

Jane's eyes snapped up and she raised her eyebrows. "No?"

Maura rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"You can't do that.", Jane said and followed the blonde.

Maura put on her black leather jacket and looked questioningly at her wife. "I can't do what?"

Jane put her right hand on Maura's lower back and looked at her. "You can't wear this dress and expect that I won't stare at your butt."

Maura smirked mischievously. "I own this dress since a couple of years."

Jane smirked too. "I haven't alleged that I haven't been staring in the past."

Maura chuckled and shook her head.

They talked about a light blue, figure-hugging dress that the Italian literally adored from day one she saw it on Maura.

Jane leaned in a little bit. "I know that you like it when I stare at you.", she whispered low.

Maura's smile grew bigger. "Unfortunately, I can not deny that."

Jane chuckled and opened her mouth to replie something.

"Jane?", Angela said as she walked out of the Café.

Jane rolled her eyes and turned around. "Hey, Ma."

Angela looked at Maura and sighed happily. "Maura, you look as always breathtaking."

Maura beamed broadly. "Thank you, Angela."

Angela eyed her daughter. "And you look ... like always."

Jane lowered her chin and furrowed her eyebrows while Maura stifled a laugh. "Really? That's why you stopped us? So you can compliment Maura and insult me?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I wanted to know whether you are here to eat lunch."

Jane looked unsure at her wife and her mother. "Um ... actually, we're on our way to a family member of a victim and after that we wanted to go to the new Mexican restaurant."

Angela pursed her lips. "Oh, okay."

Jane saw the hurt in her mother's eyes and sighed. "Tomorrow we eat at the Café again."

Angela nodded slowly. "Sure. Have fun."

Maura looked confused at Jane as they started to walk again. "I thought that we go for lunch to the Dirty Robber."

"There is a small change of plan.", Jane replied through gritted teeth and waved with a smile at her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane sat on a comfortable chair in front of an hardwood desk and looked around in the pompous office. "It doesn't surprise me that your mother is a client of such a builder-owner."

Maura looked at her and licked her lips. "Which one?"

Jane grinned proudly. "Dr. Isles, are you using sarcasm?"

Maura chuckled and shrugged. "Chris Robbins is intimately familiar with the Isles Foundation."

"I hope that he is not intimately familiar with Constance.", Jane mumbled.

Maura gasped and swatted Jane's arm. "My mother is a very faithful wife."

Jane laughed and rubbed the spot Maura has hit. "I know, I

know. Jeez, I was just kidding."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Chris Robbins is commission with construction contracts of the Foundation and a very welcome guest at fundraising galas. I immediately knew that I recognized the name, I just couldn't bring it into context."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "How much money does your family actually own?"

Maura raised her eyebrows. "Well ..."

Jane held an hand up to stop her wife immediately. "I don't want to know."

There were some topics the couple never talked about. Money was one of them.

Maura smiled and took briefly the Italian's hand for a moment.

Jane frowned and opened the investigation file. "Two rich guys. One is a normal worker and the other a drug addicted good-for-nothing. The pride of a family."

Maura drew her eyebrows together and shook her head. "I can't remember that Chris Robbins ever mentioned his sons."

Jane looked questioningly at her. "How many times have you met him?"

"Whom?", Maura asked back.

Jane's shoulders slumped. "Chris Robbins."

"Oh.", Maura replied slowly. "Not often. Perhaps two or three times."

Jane dropped her hand to her tight. "Man, and he hasn't told you his family history. Scandalous."

Maura smiled but rolled her eyes.

Jane chuckled and looked over her shoulder as the office door opened.

A gray-haired, well-dressed man in his mid-sixties entered the office and both women stood up from their chairs.

He looked at the blonde and beamed. "Dr. Isles! How nice to see you. You look, as always, beautiful."

Maura chuckled as he hugged her surprisingly. "Oh, thank you. You look great yourself.", she broke the brace and pointed at the Italian. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli from the Boston Homicide."

Jane held her hand out and smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Chris shook her hand grunting and walked behind his desk.

Jane looked in disbelief at the blonde.

Maura's smile faltered briefly when she sat down again. "My **wife**.", she added emphatically.

Chris' eyebrows shot up. "Oh. Your mother told me that you are married to an attractive young Italian man."

Jane's facial muscles twitched. "Yep, that would be me. Apart from being a man."

Maura felt her panic raise. "I'm sure that mother mentioned that I am married to an Italian woman."

Jane suppressed her broad grin.

Chris took a deep breath as he sat down on his desk chair. "Yes, I've probably misunderstood it.", he looked at Jane. "Homicide, huh? This suggests that you are here because of my son Nicholas."

Jane stared at him. "Have you been informed that Nicholas was found dead?"

Chris nodded slowly. "I'm aware. His mother called me blubbering while I was in an important meeting."

Jane frowned deeply. "Really? Blubbering? You don't seem to be very sad."

"People die every day.", Chris replied.

Jane raises her eyebrows. "Not every people is your firstborn."

Chris leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Nicholas and I hadn't the best relationship. "

"Must be because of your compassionate manner.", Jane growled and shrugged slightly as Maura glared at her.

Chris nodded and licked his lips. "I must look to you like an heartless asshole.", he dragged his eyes to Maura. "Sorry, Dr. Isles. I know how much you dislike expletives."

Maura smiled a little and shook her head.

Chris took a deep breath and looked back at Jane, kinda offish.

Jane felt the urge to reach over the desk with both hands, grabbing Chris' shoulders, shake him and yell loud at the man. **Hello, this is your son we're talking about. He's dead.**

Chris looked long at her and senses the shift of the mood. "My grandfather built our empire under his own power, Detective Rizzoli. He begun as a plongeur ..."

"From rags to riches.", Jane cut him off and smiled bored. "The American dream."

Maura sighed loudly and closed her eyes.

Chris held Jane's piercing glare. "Well, according your surname your roots are just as American as my mother's. Her maiden name is Schneider."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "My family eats, speaks and lives the Italian style. We don't claim that we're native Americans and slurp oysters. My family comes from the working class and ... eavesdropper on ... we are proud of it."

"We are here because of Nicholas.", Maura interfered and stopped the contest, glaring at Jane.

Jane gritted her teeth and took a deep breath while she stared at the older man. "I don't rest on the laurels of my ancestors. My ancestors helped building up this city. People like me were building up this city."

"Jane.", Maura tried to calm her wife.

Jane dragged her eyes to the hazel ones of her wife and took a deep breath to focus.

"I didn't either.", Chris replied and Maura closed her eyes again. "I've worked hard for my money. Like my grandfather. And like Nicholas.", he paused briefly. "Although I didn't agree with how he earned his money, but at least he has done something to earn it. In contrast to his useless brother or girlfriend."

Finally they were back at the reason why the two women were actually here.

Jane looked long at the man. "I see, you think the world of your family. What is the circumstance?"

Chris leaned back in his expensive chair. "Life. I have done a lot for my children, Detective Rizzoli. I wanted that one day Nicholas would take over the family business, but when he had met Nicole he had a change of life and all of a sudden he lost interest in the business."

"This of course is unforgivable.", Jane retorted sarcastically.

Chris took a deep breath and frowned. "Basically it doesn't matter to me how Nicholas lived."

Maura furrowed her eyebrows. "But it did matter to you, didn't it?"

Chris sighed, leaned forward, put his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in each other. "Yes, because thanks to Nicole he had lived far above his own standard of living. Within a week and a half they had spent his entire monthly salary. Nicole hasn't lifted a finger, Nicholas was, after all, wealthy."

"Was?", Jane wanted to know.

Chris nodded slowly."For a while I've supported Nicholas. Especially when Nicole was pregnant for the first time. I could understand that the layette can be very costly. But after my granddaughter was born Nicholas asked me constantly for money. At some point I realized that the money wasn't for Maya but for Nicole and I've cut off their money supply."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Nicholas must have been pretty angry."

"Quite the contrary.", Chris replied. "He was almost relieved. However, Nicole was a fury. She claimed that I neglected Maya."

"Because you stopped to support them with money?", Maura asked with a deep frown. If she hated one then it was that people were exploited for money. She was a victim oft that misuse of innocent trust in her past way too often.

Chris nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How was your relationship with Niklas?", Jane wanted to know and crossed her legs.

Chris snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Catastrophic. At first I thought he would be like his big brother. I gave him a job in the financial department. At first everything went well. But then funds began to disappear."

"I remember.", Maura stated and Jane looked at her. "Also funds of my family's funds disappeared. At this time, the board considered to commission another builder-owner."

"This incident has almost ruined me.", Chris said and shook his head. "Even the IRS investigated against me and the company. So I found out that my dear lovely son is drug addicted."

Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "He has diverted company funds for drugs."

Chris nodded again and shook hid head with a sigh. "Of course I've fired Niklas as soon as I have found it out. To divert the funds had been the brilliant idea of his dealer. I wanted to help Niklas, wanted him to commit in one of the best rehab of Massachusetts. But Niklas has disappeared from the earth."

Jane unfolded her legs and leaned a little forward. "You said that the idea to steal the money from the company has been Niklas' dealer's idea. So Niklas is in bondage?"

Chris laughed cynically. "I'm surprised that Niklas is breathing at all without asking for permission.", he looked at his watch and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have an important meeting now."

The both women got up too.

"I just have one last question.", Jane said with a frown. "You don't know where Niklas is currently residing?"

Chris pressed his lips together and shook his head. "Unfortunately no."

Jane took a deep breath and held out her hand. "Okay. Thank you for your help."

"I hope that I did helped at all.", he said and looked at Maura. "It was nice to meet you again, Dr. Isles."

Maura smiled slightly and nodded. "Likewise, Mr. Robbins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat down at a table in the new Mexican restaurant and frowned. "I'll never get uses to people like you."

Maura sat down too and raised her eyebrows. "People like me? What does that suppose to mean?"

Jane's frown deepened and she swallowed hard. "Uh ... well ... people with ... uh ... How shall I say this?"

"Wealthy people?", Maura helped her out.

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Well ... yeah!"

Maura rolled her eyes and huffed.

Jane made a face. "Maura, you have to admit that he isn't exactly the most loving father."

Maura looked long at her wife. "You allude to my mother."

Jane raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Constance wasn't very warm-hearted at the first meeting."

"Do you every stop with that sometime, Jane?", she asked and licked her lips. "That's in the past and she has changed for the better after you'd gave her a piece of your mind."

"I'm just resentful.", Jane said and took the menu in her hand.

Maura did the same and pursed her lips. "I know. This is one of your bad qualities."

Jane looked up from her menu and drew her eyebrows together when a smile began to play on her wife's lips. "You're an beast, Maura.", she said as Maura began to giggle.

The blonde looked at Jane with a smile but then sobered. "I've made an appointment."

Jane looked confused at the blonde. "What appointment?"

"You know.", Maura said and blushed slightly. "Because of the thing."

Jane made an impatient face. "What thing, Maura.", she asked and the realization washed over her when she saw the blonde's face. "Oh. **Oh**! That **thing**."

Maura saw that instantly panic rose in the Italian and put her hand on Jane's arm. "It's just an appointment, Jane, and only in two months. We just get advised. Nothing will be decided then."

Jane leaned back in her chair and ran a hand through her hair. "I know. It's just ... I'm a little overwhelmed. I mean ... I mean we're in the middle of a case and ..."

"I can cancel the appointment, Jane.", Maura cut her off gently.

Jane's mind was racing.

On one hand, she had to deal with the current case, which demanded a lot from her and on the other hand, she knew that she really had to think of starting a family.

They had, after all, just not the pleasure to sleep with each other and Maura would get miraculously pregnant.

Before they could be parents, they would have to go go a long and painful road. A paved road of ignorance and failures. And perhaps of surrender.

Maura was plagued by guilt because she had taken initiative. "I'll cancel the appointment."

Jane came slowly back out of her train of thought and looked at her wife. "No.", she said weakly and cleared her throat. She gently dropped her fist to the table and looked at Maura resolved.

"No, we will be at this appointment, no matter what. Whether the case is closes or not. Or whether we're working on a new case. **We will go to this appointment, Maura**."

Maura looked at Jane and tried to suppress her smile which didn't worked well. "Okay."

Jane nodded slowly. "Okay.", she licked her lips. "So what do you want to eat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane laid naked with her back on the mattress of their bed and looked up with a slight frown at her wife, her hands automatically on Maura's hips as she slowly sat down, biting her bottom lip as the strap-on slowly disappeared inside of her.  
>Jane watched the happening and dragged her eyes again up to Maura's. "Are you sure?",she asked hesitantly.<br>Maura dragged her eyes open and just nodded.  
>It was already a while ago when they had used the last time in their honeymoon to be exact.<br>Maura closed her eyes as Jane accidentally moved her hips a little.  
>She still needed a moment to adjust to the object in her.<br>Jane immediately felt guilty. "Sorry.", she muttered after swallowing hard. "Didn't meant to move."  
>Maura took wordlessly the hands of her wife and placed them on her breasts.<br>Jane's brain had only a millisecond and squeezed the breasts what elicited a deep moan from Maura.  
>Jane looked back at the blonde who had her eyes shut tightly. "Maura, look at me."<br>Maura forced herself to open her eyes and lifted herself a little.  
>Jane realized immediately that Maura did not want a fast, hard fuck, for which they they actually used a strap-on. She wanted to make sensual love and something of Jane in her that have her filled out completely. That sight made Jane moan deeply.<br>Her hands went to Maura' tights, they circled them and landed on Maura's buttocks.  
>She stroked it tenderly and licked her lips as Maura's eyes closed again. "Maura, you please can look at me?"<br>Maura opened her eyes again, this time breathing heavily.  
>She knew exactly what would happen and braced herself with her hands on Jane's toned tights.<br>Jane lifted Maura to tip of the stap-on slowly and sat her in the steady pace back down on her lap.  
>Maura arched her back but didn't lose eye contact, biting her bottom lip again.<br>Jane sat up and kissed Maura between her breast before lifting her up again.  
>Maura put her hands on her wife's shoulders and looked down. Her pupils were dilated so much that her eyes were almost black. She followed the silent command and sat down slowly again. "God ... Jane.", she moaned deeply.<br>Jane kissed Maura between her breasts before she took an erected nipple into her mouth.  
>Maura couldn't keep her eyes open anymore as pleasure ran over her.<br>Jane released the bud and looked up with a deep frown. It wasn't a worried or thoughtful frown. It was the frown of a small child when it had discovered something that fascinated it.  
>Maura felt the eyes of her wife on her face and forced her eyes open again. She leaned her head down and captured Jane's lips in a slow and sensual kiss while she raised again. Forcing both women to moan.<br>Maura broke away and leaned her forehead against Jane's as she bit her bottom lip with a smile and panting.  
>Jane recognized the signs and increased the pace.<br>Maura adapted herself to the faster pace and stared straight into Jane's eyes while her hips rolled. She smiled mischievously as she came closer and closer to her climax. "Jane ...", she moaned she moaned and her whole body stiffened as the orgasm spread through her body.  
>Jane immediately followed her wife pressed their upper body's tightly together, her hips still slightly moving. She kissed lightly Maura's clavicle and laid back on the mattress with her wife in her arms.<br>Maura gasped at the sensation and looked at the Italian. "Get out of me."  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?", she chuckled.<br>Maura smiled up at her. "Your still moving but I don't think I can now ... So ... get out of me."  
>Jane started to laugh and kissed Maura's head. "This is the first thing that you think of after me made love? That I shall get out of you?"<br>Maura chuckled. "No. But it makes me slightly uncomfortable."  
>Jane raises her eyebrows. "Well, than you have to get off of my lap."<br>Maura got carefully off Jane's lap and the Italian unbuckled the strap-on and tossed it to the side.  
>The blonde cuddled into Jane's side and kissed her bare shoulder. "That is much better."<br>Jane smiled and pulled Maura closer. "I love you."  
>Maura smiled broadly. "I love you too."<br>"And I love when you're riding me.", Jane added with raised eyebrows.  
>Maura gasped and swatted Jane's belly.<br>"What?", Jane laughed. "Have you ever seen yourself when you have a orgasm?"  
>Maura put her chin on the Italian's shoulder and furrowed her eyebrows. "Only on a video."<br>Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Does this mean that one of your ex-lover has a sex tape of you?"  
>Maura thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if it's still in his possession."<p>

Jane frowned worriedly. "Something like that can ruin your career."

Maura smiled and kisses Jane's chin. "Don't be worried, Jane."

"You can be blackmailed by this sex tape.", Jane almost yelled with wide eyes. "Shit, you're the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Maura. That's ..."

Maura stared to laugh and kissed her wife slowly, humming. "Relax, I've seen that he has the video deleted. No threat. You're the only one for me, Jane."

Jane grinned and exhaled loudly. "I love you so much, Maura."

Maura smiled broadly and ran her thumb over Jane's clavicle with a soft and loving kiss. "And I love you, Jane."

Jane grinned broadly. The days she thought she would never hear those were vanished as she kisses the blonde's head and Maura pressed her naked form into her.

And then she drifted into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The two women came back in the precinct and Jane looked immediately to the Café. Guilt washed over her immediately when she saw her hard-working mother as she struggled with a heavy delivery box.

Maura looked in the same direction and frowned slightly.

Jane sighed and her shoulders slumped. "The woman just can't ask for help.", she mumbled and walked to the Café.

Maura followed her wife and raised her eyebrows. "That must be heritable."

Jane slowed her steps and glared at the blonde.

Maura looked at her and raised with an triumphant smile her eyebrows.

Jane huffed and entered the Café. She rounded the corner and rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ma. Can I help you?"

Angela briefly looked at her and shook her head. "No, it's okay.", she gasped.

Jane lowered her eyebrows, walked behind the counter and shoved her mother to the side.

Angela huffed and dropped her arms loudly to her sides.

In the same moment Stanley came out of the storeroom and stopped. "Rizzoli, what are you doing behind the counter?"

Jane put the box back on the surface of the counter and looked with furrowed eyebrows at him. "I do this what actually is your job. I carry this extremely heavy box for my mother in the storeroom."

"I had an slipped disk.", Stanley replied with an high-pitched voice. "My Doctor has forbidden me to lift heavy things."

"Yeah, sure.", Jane mumbled and disappeared in the storeroom.

Maura smiled and sat down on a chair at the counter.

Angela wiped the counter at that place and eyed the blonde. "Jane seems to be much more disgruntled today."

Maura still smiled and lifted briefly her eyebrows. "We have very much to do these days."

"Your current case?", Angela wanted to know.

Maura took a deep breath and nodded. "Among other things."

Angela stopped her cleaning and braced herself on the counter. "Because I'm not allowed to know on what you two are working on, I will not ask."

Maura exhaled slowly and licked her lips. "Angela, you know what we're working on. It's just ... we can't talk about the investigation itself."

"It must be awful not being able to talk about work when you come home.", Angela said and poured her daughter-in-law a cup of coffee. "Frank came home every night and had poured out his heart.", she looked at the blonde and frowned. "Not that it was particularly interesting who's toilet was clogged ... or appetizing."

Maura put both of her hands around the mug and shrugged. "Jane and I have the rare advantage that we share the same profession. Jane catches the bad guys and I speak for the dead."

Angela looked at her and sighed heavily. "You know ...", she trailed off and smiled a little. "Somehow ... after Jane and you started to work together and became friends I knew that something very special connected the two of you. Call it motherly intuition but I knew from the beginning that you two were made for each other."

Maura tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Angela looked long at her and smiled. "It should be illegal to be so ignorant in some ways you are, sweetheart.", she said and the blonde frowned. The other Italian took one of her hands. "Jane loves you since day one."

Maura's frown deepened. "I can't say the same. Jane was a bully."

Angela snorted and rolled her eyes. "That's my Janie. Fascinating or scaring away someone who likes her. She's a complicated person. She either is closed up or so emotional that it is scary. But, thank God, you got her under control."

Maura laughed shortly and looked into the mug. "I'm not quite sure about that."

Angela put an hand on Maura's forearm and frowned. "Thanks to you, Jane has finally become settled. No one before you has managed to convinced Jane to get hitched. And you haven't even needed a year to do so. And therefore I am really happy and thankful."

Maura smiled and sipped her coffee. "Thank you, Angela. That means a lot to me."

Angela nodded and pursed her lips. "So ... when do I get my second grandchild?"

Maura's eyes snapped up and she opened her mouth to reply something.

"Ma, I put the supplies away immediately ...", Jane said as she walked out of the storeroom and stopped when she saw the two women. "What's going on here?"

Angela walked to the coffee maker and looked innocently at her daughter. "Nothing. Would you like some coffee, Jane?"

Jane looked skeptical at Angela and walked to her wife. "Yes, please.", she looked questioningly at Maura. "Is everything okay?"

Maura smiled and nodded.

Jane wasn't entirely convinced by the answer and raised an eyebrow.

Angela handed Jane the coffee mug and took a deep breath. "So ... how was this new restaurant?"

Jane sipped her coffee and frowned. "We will never eat there again."

"No.", Maura agreed and laughed.

Angela wrinkled her nose. "That bad?"

"Either the food was stale or too spicy.", Jane replied and made a face. "Once a new restaurant open we'll send either Frankie or Tommy there as scouts. If they don't come back then we know that they have died from food poisoning."

Angela rolled her eyes and Maura shook her head.

Jane grinned broadly and lifted her cup. "Thanks for the coffee, Ma.", she looked at her wife. "Come on, Maura. We need to get back to work."

Maura stood up again and smiled at Angela. "Bye, Angela."

Jane started walking and raised an hand. "Yeah, bye, Ma."

"Bye, girls.", Angela replied and sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered the bullpen and sat down at her desk.

Korsak looked at her and frowned. "How was the interview?"

Jane pressed her lips together and rubbed her left eye. "Not really revealing. Nicholas was the favorite of the family and Niklas the black sheep. The father isn't very warm-hearted and I think that he regrets that Nicholas was killed and not Niklas. Did you found something new out in my absence?"

"I've sifted the video footage from the parking lot.", Frost said and leaned back in his chair. "You can see the attacker but it's useless."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Why?"

"He's mummed.", the young man replied and the Italian rolled her eyes.

"But Nicholas hasn't surrendered without a fight.", Korsak said and looked over the rim of his glasses. "He fought back hard."

Jane nodded slowly. "Yeah, Maura has mentioned that he had massive defensive wounds. ..", she paused and looked at the board. "What if ..."

"Thank God Dr. Isles isn't here.", Frost said with a smirk and Korsak chuckled.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Shut up, jerk.", she said with a smile. "What if Niklas wasn't the target?"

Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You think that Niklas is behind this all?"

"We shouldn't leave it out of account.", the Italian replied.

"I don't know.", Frost said. "Niklas isn't exactly a bright spark."

Jane looked long at him. "He must not be a egghead. His father has mentioned that Niklas has embezzled company funds. On the advice of his drug dealer."

Frost drew his eyebrows together. "Under the motto: Kill these people and you get free drugs for life? I don't know, Jane."

"What is so inconceivable?", Jane wanted to know. "Nikolas gets free drugs and get rid of his hated brother. He kills two birds with one stone."

"People already have killed because of much less.", Korsak said and his former partner pointed at him. "And it already happened that a alleged victim turned out to be a peep."

Jane frowned. "And on drugs people do the most unimaginable things."

Frost looked long at her and sighed. "How shall we proceed?"

"Like we do it always. We ply Niklas like the real victim.", Jane said with a frown. "Maybe with that we can get him lure out of his hole-in-the-wall."

Korsak ran a hand over his goatee. "Cavanaugh has informed the media. Niklas' face is shown on all all channels. Maybe soon we won't fish in troubled waters anymore."

Jane leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, maybe.", she raised her eyebrows. "**Or** ... some weirdos call and tell us that they have seen gray Martians."

Korsak rolled his eyes and Frost laughed with the Italian.

"I love Martians.", Korsak replied.

"Is there anything in our solar system that you don't love?"

Korsak looked long at her. "To be honest, yes. You."

Jane grinned broadly and looked amused at Frost.

The younger man chuckled and shook his head. "I have a question."

Jane pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. "Shoot."

Frost raised hid eyebrows. "Do we go after work to the Dirty Robber and have some beers?"

Jane smirked and took her phone from its holder.

Korsak looked long at Frost. "Boy, I thought you had a work-related question."

Frost smirked and drew his eyebrows together. "Must you ask your wife ask for permission?"

Jane still typed on her phone. "No.", she replied elongated. "I ask Maura if she wants to come with us.", finally she looked at her partner. "That's what good spouses do ... but you can't understand."

Frost shoulders slumped and sighed.

Korsak laughed amused.

Jane grinned mischievously and shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Detectives and the Doctor walked into the pub and looked around.

They immediately saw their regular's table and walked to it.

Frost sat down next to Korsak on the bench and the older man winced.

Frost drew his eyebrows together. "What?"

"Don't you want to sit right on my lap?", Korsak asked back.

Frost sighed heavily. "You should eat less donuts, then you don't raise like a yeast dumpling.", he said, patting Korsak's belly.

Jane snorted amused and raised her eyebrows while Maura pressed her lips together.

Korsak punched Frost's shoulder. "These are accumulated spermatic cords and abs."

Frost drew his eyebrows together and wrinkled in disguise his nose.

Jane made an disguised face. "God, Korsak, that's gross."

Maura looked confused at the older man. "I don't understand your statement. The spermatic cord is the name given to the cord-like structure in males formed by the has defense and surrounding tissue that ru deep inguinal ring down to each testicle. This includes its serosal covering, the vaginal tumie as it is an extension of the peritoneum passing through this slit in the trasversalis fascia. The pampiniform plexus ..."

"Not more, please.", Jane cut her wife off and closed her eyes. "It's bad enough that we even talk about Korsak's spermatic cord. Let us stop this conversation before it gets even weirder."

"Amen, sister.", Frost agreed.

"But ...", Maura started again.

"Uh-uh.", Jane cut her off once more.

"I ..."

"Nope!"

"Jane, stop to interrupt me constantly."

"I stop when you stop, Maura.", Jane replied and started with her wife a staring contest. Neither woman blinked once.

Frost frowned slightly. "I bet on the Doc.", he whispered.

Korsak shrugged, fascinated by the contest. "I wouldn't be so sure. Jane can be damn stubborn."

"Just like Maura.", Frost replied. "Don't forget, as the two have really fought, it needed a car crash and as assassination attempt before the two made up."

Korsak nodded briefly. "True."

Jane's eyes began to burn and her eyelids twitched.

Maura began to smile and licked her lips.

Jane exhaled loudly and blinked a few time. "Damn.", she grumbled.

Maura raised shortly her fists and giggled and than she kissed her pouting wife on the cheek. "You've hung on bravely.

Jane growled and bared her teeth.

Frost grinned broadly and looked at the gray haired man. "I told you so."

"Oh, shut up.", Korsak replied annoyed.

A waitress came to the table to take the order.

"The first round is on you, Jane.", Frost chirped.

"All right.", Jane said and looked with a smirk on the waitress. "We get four water."

"No.", Maura laughed as the woman wrote down the order on her notepad. "No, I'm sorry. We get four beer and four shooters."

The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away. "Stupid joker.", she mumbled.

Frost broke into peals of laughter

"Jesus.". Jane chuckled and looked at the two men. "She don't get a tip."

Maura smiled and took the Italian's hand. "She surely had a hard day."

"So what?", Jane bit back and shrugged. "Our day wasn't a picnic either and we're not bitching around."

The waitress came to the table in that moment and put three of four mugs down on the table.

The content of the fourth mug found its way into the Italian's face.

Korsak and Frost just waited.

Jane jumped, and looked at the waitress outraged. "What the hell is wrong with you?", she almost yelled.

"I bitch around, Jane.", the woman replied and turned around.

Jane's indignant expression gave away to a confused one.

Frost pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrows.

Korsak's mouth dropped open and he slowly looked at his former partner.

Maura looked questioningly at her wife.

"Who the hell is this broad?", Jane barked.

Frost cleared his throat and looked at her. "Well ... you'd hook up with her ... before ... you came together with Maura."

Jane drew her eyebrows together. "Really?", she asked with an high-pitched voice. "What's her name?"

Maura gasped scandalized and slapped Jane's arm hard.

The brunette winced startled. "Ow! What is it?"

"You can also sleep on the couch, Jane.", Maura replied seriously.

"I just wanted to know her name so I can bring her with something in connection.", Jane grumbled and rubbed her arm. "Great, christened with beer and beaten by the own wife. The evening can't get any better."

Frost nodded with feigned pity. "You really have a hard life."

Jane glared at him. "Shut up."

Frost looked at Korsak and Maura and started to laugh with them.

Jane huffed and grabbed the blonde's mug to empty it to the half with one sip.

"Hey!", Maura said and looked baffled at her wife.

Jane smiled proudly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. What she hadn't factored in was the loud burp after the big swig of beer. The Italian looked at her companions and blushed crimson.

Frost choked at his beer.

Korsak grunted as he tried to suppress a laugh.

Maura huffed and rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"It was an accident.", Jane defended herself.

Maura crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a pig."

"But ...", Jane said and and lowered her chin like a beaten dog. "It was an accident.", she mumbled.

Maura huffed and sipped her beer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane laid on her back on the bed and exhaled loudly. She looked down at her naked body and frowned when she saw a blonde head bobbed up and down between her legs.

She moaned deeply as a wave of pleasure washed over her and her eyes rolled back. "Jesus Christ ... I ... I knew that your mouth is capable of more than spitting funny ... funny facts."

Maura smiled and sucked on her wife's sensitive clit.

After the couple had come home Maura quasi had torn the clothes from Jane's body to claim what belonged to her. She pulled closer and groaned as her wife spread her legs more.

Jane's hips buckled and she buried her left hand in blonde hairs. "Jesus.", she gasped and licked her lips. She enjoyed it every time when Maura went down on her but this time it was different, more intense.

This time there was absolutely no room for doubts. She belonged to Maura, was owned by her. The center of her universe was the blonde. She was just one of many planets who revolved around the life-sustaining core.

With the realization Jane lifted off from the mattress as the last wave of pleasure came over her and the orgasm washed over her hard. She put both of her hands around Maura's face and smiled. "God, I love you."

Maura skidded up and frowned. "You're just saying that because I have satisfied you.", the words had left her lips before she could think properly.

The sentence offset Jane a painful stab to her heart, but she tried not to show it. She looked deep into hazel eyes and shook her head. "No. No, certainly not. I say it because I love you, Maura. This was just ... It was a addition, a privilege.", she kissed Maura and smiled. "It was fantastic. But even without I would love you because you're my wife, my soul mate ...", she paused and sighed. "The love of my live. And no matter what you've made for experiences with other partners, Maura, or what they expected from you ... I don't. I am happy with what you are giving to me voluntary. Without any expectations. It's not expectation fulfillment but about trust.", Jane kissed her wife once more. "And I trust you, and I love you. And I hope you do the same."

Maura took a deep breath and snuggled into the Italian. "Of course I love you and trust you. I didn't want to react that way. It was an automatism. I'm sorry."

Jane turned off her lamp and sighed. "Let us forget about it and get some sleep."

Maura looked at her and frowned. "You are mad at me."

Jane had her eyes closed but after Maura had said that, they snapped open. "What? No! No, I am not mad at you. Angry ... yes. But not because of you. But because of all the jerks you dated before me."

Maura smiled and kissed the Italian again. "Let's get some sleep."

Jane smiled and sighed loudly. "Night, Maura."

Maura snuggled closer and sighed content. "Good night, Grumpy."

Jane's eyes shot open and she looked at the smaller woman. "Excuse me?"

Maura chuckled and kissed the Italian's chin. "Good night, Jane."

"Grumpy.", Jane grumbled, closed her eyes and huffed. What she couldn't see was the smile that still laid on her wife's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Jane came with a hangover into the kitchen and groaned when she saw her mother and her cheerful wife. "I'm going back to bed.", she said with a hoarse voice.  
>Angela turned to her and frowned deeply. "Are you getting sick, Janie?"<br>"Yeah.", Jane replied, sat down at the kitchen island and laid her head on its cool surface.  
>Maura rolled her eyes and poured Jane a cup of coffee. "Hokum."<br>Jane's head snapped up. "Really? Hokum?"  
>Maura ignored her and looked at her mother-in-law. "Jane just drank too much last night."<br>Jane looked at the blonde and frowned. "You drank as much as I did. Why are you fine?"  
>Maura sipped her own coffee and shrugged. "I drank enough water during the night."<br>Jane groaned again and looked disgusted in her cup. "Is there a recipe for a hangover?"  
>Maura grabbed a lemon and halved it with skillful cut. She held the half over Jane's mug and wanted to squeeze the juice out of the lemon.<br>Jane pulled the mug out of her reach and held her hand over it. "What are you doing?"  
>"You wanted something against your hangover. This is an old home recipe.", Maura said.<br>"You won't spoil the poor coffee.", Jane grumbled. "It has done nothing to you."  
>Maura rolled her eyes and her shoulders slumped. "Then stop whining."<br>"But I feel sick."  
>Angela gave her daughter a headache pill and sighed. "For heaven's sake, you're a grown woman, behave like one."<br>Maura smiled and raised her eyebrows.  
>Jane growled and swallowed the pill.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Italian entered ailing the bullpen and eyed her pale, former partner. "You look like shit."  
>Korsak looked slowly up. "Have you looked in the mirror yourself today?"<br>"I've avoided it at any cost.", Jane answered and sat down at her desk. "Where is Frost?"  
>"He scoured the medicine cabinet in the break room.", the older man said and grimaced. "God, my head is killing me."<br>Jane rubbed her left temple. "The last shots were definitely too much."  
>"You don't say.", Korsak mumbled and Jane smiled.<br>She started her computer and looked back at the board, thinking about where they should start in the case.  
>Her thoughts were interrupted as Frankie came into the office.<br>He looked seriously at his sister. "Jane, you should come with me."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What's up?"<br>Frankie frowned and pointed over his shoulder. "Niklas Robbins showed up."  
>Jane first looked at Korsak and then at her brother in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"<br>"Hr is taken straight to the interrogation room.", Frankie replied. "See for yourself."  
>Jane got up from her chair and Korsak did the same.<br>They followed the younger man on the heels.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Korsak and Jane walked into the interrogation room and a nervous young man with strawberry blonde hair looked at them with icy blue eyes while her walked up and down in the room.  
>Jane had expected that they would oppose bum like man. But Niklas Robbins was extremely neat.<br>She frowned and sat down at the metal table. "Niklas Robbins?"  
>"Who wants to know?", Niklas retorted sharply.<br>"We.", Korsak replied and pointed at the empty chair. "Sit down."  
>Niklas sighed and sat down. "Yeah, I'm Niklas Robbins."<br>Jane looked long at him. "We've been looking for you."  
>Niklas held her piercing gaze. "Which is why I'm here. Voluntarily, by the way. And I am treated like a felon."<br>"We have no reason to not think so.", Jane said humorlessly.  
>Niklas looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"<br>Jane didn't answered his question right away. "Where were you three days ago?"  
>Niklas blinked a few times. "Where I am since three months. In the Spring Hill Recovery rehab."<br>Korsak's eyes snapped up from his notepad. "You're making a drug rehab?"  
>Niklas looked at him and licked his lips. "I've just said that. Since three months. I finally want to live a decent life. Without drugs."<br>Jane cleared her dry throat. "Can anyone confirm that?"  
>Niklas nodded slowly. "Sure, ask the hospital management."<br>The Italian frowned slightly. "We will."  
>The young man leaned back in his chair and drew his eyebrows together. "Can finally someone tell me what's going on? I sat in my room, enjoying the break between my therapy sessions as a male nurse came to me and tells me that he has seen in TV that I'm wanted by the police."<br>Jane looked briefly at her former partner and then back at the young man. "Hasn't your father told you?"  
>Niklas snorted and smirked. "We have no contact anymore for ages. What's going on?"<br>Jane frowned a bit and cleared her throat once more. "Niklas, I'm afraid I have to tell you that we have found your half-brother Nicholas dead on the parking lot of his workplace three days ago. We also assume that you actually should be the real victim."  
>Niklas stared at her without blinking. "Shall this be a sick joke?"<br>Jane shook slowly her head. "I'm sorry, no."  
>The young man turned pale. "Oh my God."<br>Korsak looked over the rim of his glasses. "When have you seen Nicholas the last time?"  
>"Three months ago.", Niklas replied huskily. "He drove me to the rehab."<br>"He knew that you were going to go into therapy?", Jane wanted to know.  
>Niklas took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, he has signed me up in the rehab after I almost bit the dust because of an overdose. I've begged Nicholas to help me when picked me up from the hospital. He made me understand that he can only help me when I check into rehab and finally get clean. He also made me understand if I keep on going like that I soon will be six feet under."<br>Korsak looked long at him. "And you just accepted it?"  
>Niklas sniffed and shrugged. "In my life I have reached the point where I was at the bottom. I only needed the right food for thought."<br>"And what was this food for thought?", Jane asked with raises eyebrows.  
>Niklas pauses for a moment and looked at her. "My family, the people I love."<br>Jane furrowed her brows. "Is there anyone who is after you? A dealer or another junkie?"  
>Niklas closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have no enemies. I've always paid my drugs immediately and shared them with other users. I can only think of one person who seeks my life."<br>Jane looked long at the man. "And who would that be?"  
>Niklas didn't need to think twice. "My father."<br>Korsak's eyes snapped up again. "What?"  
>Jane was surprised as well and frowned deeply. "What benefit would your father have when you are dead?"<br>Niklas leaned forward and raised his eyebrows. "Apart from the fact that this son of a bitch would get rid of me? He would get his hands on five million bucks."  
>Jane was completely confused. "Does this mean that your father concluded a life insurance about five million Dollars in your name?"<br>"Exactly.", Niklas nodded agreeing. "He had taken the opportunity and convinced me that I necessarily need a life insurance. I thought that I let Nicholas registered as the beneficiary. That was one and a half years ago when I was stoned. Two weeks ago. I went through my documents and found the said insurance. Not Nicholas was the beneficiary ... my father is."  
>"Didn't you tackled your father about this life insurance?", Korsak wanted to know.<br>"I tried, and I failed miserably at his silly cow of secretary."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "But why would your father let his own son get killed for foolish five million Dollars? Money can't be the reason. He has more than enough."<br>Niklas snorted. "Do you think?"  
>Jane looked long at him. "What does that suppose to mean?"<br>"The old bastard is broke.", Niklas said. "He has nothing, zero, nada. His flashy office, the expensive tailored suits, the family estate? It's more illusion than reality. I bet my ass that the manipulative jerk also had convinced Nicholas to conclude a life insurance. I wouldn't be surprised."  
>Jane thought about the new informations and frowned. "It don't happen that you have the said life insurance with you?"<br>"I didn't knew that it might be important.", Niklas replied and saw the Detective's face. "But I could fax it to you."  
>Jane nodded and sighed heavily.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frost eyed his isotonic drink as Korsak and Jane came back into the bullpen.  
>Jane saw the turbid liquid in the bottle and wrinkled her nose. "Are you drinking felt-tip pen water?"<br>"No, I drink 'it's none of your business what I drink'.", Frost replied and raises triumphantly his eyebrows. "I've heard that Niklas Robbins had turned himself in."  
>"You must have something wrong to turn yourself in.", Jane mumbled and stared at the glass board.<br>Frost looked puzzled at Korsak. "What does she mean by that?"  
>Korsak groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "Niklas Robbins has thrown our theory of the pile. When his brother got killed, he was in a rehab center. We only need to confirm the alibi."<br>Jane tapped on the picture of Chris Robbins. "But he has impeached his father's credibility. And what he say sounds very understandable."  
>"And what did he say?", Frost asked.<br>"That Robbins senior is a money-grubbing asshole.", Korsak answered and took a deep breath. "He let Niklas conclude a life insurance when he was stoned and he is the beneficiary."  
>"And Chris Robbins is broke.", Jane added and looked at the two men. "He really can need that money."<br>Frost looked long at her. "About how much money do we talk about?"  
>Jane took a deep breath and made a face as a pain spread through her frontal lobe. "Five million bucks."<br>Frost looked surprised at her. "That's five million reasons when he's broke."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "The only question is ... why the other murders? Isn't it too sophisticatedly to cover up an insurance scam?"<br>Korsak shrugged. "Some people just have to much crime. And you've heard Niklas yourself. Chris Robbins is manipulative."  
>Jane looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah, I know. It all fits together. It fits together too well. And yet, something isn't right."<br>Frost typed on his keyboard. "I check Chris Robbins private finances.", he said and drew his eyebrows together. "Uh-oh."  
>Jane looked questioningly at him. "What is it?"<br>"Robbins senior is more than highly indebted.", he said and looked at the Italian with a frown. "Five million Dollars would only be a drop in the ocean, Jane."  
>Jane narrowed her eyes. "Check if Nichols had an life insurance too."<br>Frost typed again and raised his eyebrows. "He had. With the three times sum. But ten millions goes to his family and the rest to his mother. Daddy gets nothing."  
>Jane closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, it's not only the money. Maybe it's the thrill. Maura said that the Milgram experiment consist of power, will and obedience. Chris Robbins has the professional position of power ... and he's dominant too, if we believe Niklas."<br>"Do you think he blew a fuse?", Korsak asked.  
>Jane frowned and shrugged. "Perhaps the power which he have already, simply isn't enough anymore. Such men are always greedy for more.", she looked at her partner. "Frost ..."<br>Frost was already typing on his keyboard. "Checking the background of the private person Christopher Robbins. I'm on it."  
>Jane exhaled loudly and her shoulders slumped. "Frost, get out of my head."<br>Frost looked over his monitor and smirked. "Why?"  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "Because you're not my wife and it is scary."<br>Korsak laughed briefly and shook his head.  
>Frost still smiled and took a deep breath. "Well, this is quite interesting."<br>Jane walked around his desk and stood behind him. "What have you found?"  
>"There are several complaints because excessive use if force against Robbins senior.", Frost said and didn't looked at the others. "But the investigations were stopped."<br>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Why?"  
>Jane read on the screen and looked with a sigh at him. "Because the complaints were made by hookers."<br>Korsak looked long at her. "A test run?"  
>Jane looked deadly serious at him. "I suggest a failed test run. Then let's talk to him under our conditions. Let's see if he's still so cocky when he sits on one of our hard metal chair instead of his extra padded chair."<br>Korsak didn't need a second invitation and got up from his chair like Frost.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Chris Robbins sat like his son earlier in the interrogation room and looked around.  
>But unlike Niklas, Chris was perfectly calm, too calm.<br>Jane watched the older man through the one-way mirror and shoved her hands into the pockets of her dress pants. "He's such an cockalorum."  
>Korsak raises his eyebrows. "He doesn't feel threatened. He think that he's still in control."<br>Jane took a deep breath and looked at Frost. "Let's pry the last bit of control away from him."  
>Frost nodded and followed the Italian.<br>The two Detectives entered eroom and Jane looked gloomily at Chris Robbins. "Stand up!"  
>Robbins frowned confuses. "I beg you pardon?"<br>Jane pierced him with her gaze. "I said ... **get up**!"

Robbins cleared his throat and stood up slowly from his chair.  
>Jane looked long at him and sat down on her own her own chair. "Sit down."<br>Robbins laughed briefly. "You kidding me."  
>Frost walked around the table and pressed Robbins roughly back on his chair. "She said, sit down."<br>Jane didn't deigned to look at the older man and opened a file. "Up."  
>Frost grabbed Robbins under an arm and forced him back to his feet.<br>Jane licked her lips and turned a page in the file. "Down."  
>Frost forced Robbins back to his chair.<br>Jane took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows. "And back up."  
>Frost helped the man forcefully back to his feet.<br>Jane held her right thumb downward. "And down."  
>Frost pushed him down again.<br>Robbins gritted his teeth. "This is police harassment."  
>Jane looked briefly at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? I just want you to get up and sit down again.", she looked at Frost and frowned. "Where's Korsak with my coffee?"<br>The door opened and Korsak walked in with a mug in his hand. "I'm sorry but the coffee machine wasn't working."  
>Jane smiled sweetly at him. "It's okay. We've just begun.", she sipped her coffee and choked on it. She looked at the older Detective reproachfully. "Do you want to scald me? The damn coffee is piping hot. Are you out of your mind?"<br>Korsak looked apologetically at her and took the mug back. "I'm sorry, boss."  
>"Moron", Jane mumbled and looked at Robbins. "Are you sitting comfortably?"<br>Robbins eyes her skeptically. "More or less."  
>"We can provide a remedy.", Jane said and glared at Frost. "Didn't you heard what the man has said? The man feels uncomfortable. Help him to get up."<br>Frost took Robbins by a arm and frowned. "Come on, Sir."  
>Robbins looked in disbelief at them. "It's not necessary."<br>Jane looked arrogant at him and frowned. "Sit down."  
>Robbins exhaled loudly and sat down again.<br>The door opened again and Korsak came back in with the same coffee cup.  
>Jane took it and smiled friendly at him. "Thank you.", she looked back at Robbins. "The coffee was of course not too hot. But I can see your point."<br>Robbins looked long at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What shall that prove?"  
>Jane opened the other file she had brought in and sipped her coffee with a shrug. She didn't looked at him. "Nothing at all."<br>Robbins took a deep breath and gritted his teeth again. "You are arrogant, Detective Rizzoli."  
>"Is that so?", Jane asked without looking up while Korsak read through his notepad and Frost was busy with his phone.<br>Robbins' facial muscles twitched and he shifted on his seat. "You drag me out of an important meeting so I can watch you while you're drinking coffee and reading a damn file. I'm sorry, but I have more important things to do."  
>Jane nodded slowly but still buried her nose in the file. "Mhm."<br>Robbins huffed and looked to the one-way mirror. "Are we observed by other in competent officers, who are waiting other people's time?"  
>Jane licked her lips and turned the page. "No. Why? Do you think you are worthy of being watched?"<br>Robbins leaned forward and frowned deeply. "You've probably forgotten who you talk to."  
>Korsak took a deep breath and closed his notepad. "He's right, Jane. We should listen to him."<br>Jane looked at her former partner and frowned. "Why? He's a nobody."  
>Robbins literally jumped up to his feet. "You dare to say something like that?", he yelled. "<strong>You<strong> are nothing!** You are a nobody**! I am Christopher Robbins ..."

Jane turned the second file to him which she read and tapped on it. "You're a liar and a cheater. You live a life on credit, Chris.", she,replies as loud as Robbins and a vain stood out on her forehead. "Your whole ... pompous appearance is just a freaking lie. You're not as noble as you want us to believe. At least the prosititutes who made a complaint against you, hadn't described you that noble. And Niklas is far from that too!"  
>Robbins got pale and sat down again. "You've spoken to Niklas?"<br>Jane looked with raised eyebrows at him. "Oh yeah."  
>Robbins exhaled slowly and ran a hand over his mouth. "I'm not the best father."<br>"You'll certainly not winning the award of the 'father of the year'.", Jane replied. "You've persuade Niklas that conclude a life insurance."  
>"To your benefit.", Frost added without looking up from his phone.<br>"I'm broke.", Robbins replied and looked at each of them. "I had to give an affidavit. His chances of survival is zero. I need the money."  
>"He's your son.", Korsak growled. "It's your job to support him."<br>Robbins' eyes grew wide. "With what? To kill himself? To blow all the money into his veins? The money of Niklas' life insurance would have been placed well."  
>Jane got up from her chair and shook her head in disbelief. "Is it that easy for you? Do you see your own kids as nothing as investments? And as soon as one steps out of the line its tortured to death?"<br>Robbins drew his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
>Jane turned to him and looked long at him. "Had Nicholas to die because of that? Because the beneficiaries were his family and his mother? And not you?"<br>Robbins shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "Nicholas had his life under control. His family earned the money. He was a good kid."  
>Jane looked at Korsak and frowned slightly.<br>They had Robbins where they wanted to have him. "And your other son isn't a good kid? Niklas deserves to die?"  
>Robbins still had his face buried in his hands and shook his head. "Niklas was ... Niklas <strong>is<strong> a good kid too. I just wasn't there. For none of them. As Nicholas became independent I saw it as a implicitness. As with Niklas. I thought that they would be equally strong. I was wrong."

Jane gritted her teeth and pierced Robbins with her eyes. She knew the feeling of being abandoned by the own father in difficult moments, to be betrayed. Family was still family.  
>In her world, everyone defended everyone. One for all and all for one. No matter what. As result, she had always gotten the beats, the penalties, the pain.<br>That was the task of the big sister. To protect the younger siblings.  
>To be a role model.<br>To lead the younger siblings on the right track.  
>Beside being catholic the Italian grew up with a more important sense: family sense. "You've filled out lottery tickets on your sons. Hypothetically spoken.", she growled and balled her fists.<br>Robbins looked long at her. "Prove it. Meanwhile, I want to talk to my lawyer."  
>Korsak sighed and closed his notepad.<br>Frost pressed his lips together and placed his phone back in its holster.  
>Jane exhaled slowly and looked deep into Robbins' eyes.<br>And then she slammed the files on the table shut.  
>So much about family.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I am still shocked.

I am horrified.

we all be with you.

We are a democracy.

I say out loud:

We are free!

Je suis Charlie!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, folks. After several of you have told me that the latter chapter is hard to read, I decided to delete the chapter and revise it. Of course Im not totally resistant to advice. So have a little patience, the new chapter is already in work. :)**

**Thank you.**

**T73**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I have revised this chapter and changed it a bit. I hope that it is a little more understandable and that you like it****. In contrast to previous version. Have fun. ㈴2**

**T73**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every morning it was the same.  
>It was Maura who woke up before dawn and found herself in a human trap.<br>Jane had literally buried the blonde beneath herself.  
>Initially, this sleeping position was in the need of getting used to.<br>It has begun when Hoyt was still after the Italian and Jane only found rest next to Maura.  
>First, both women didn't meant to fall asleep in one bed, but the exhaustion overcame both.<br>At this time, the women were only casual acquaintances. Work-related friends.  
>Neither of them had ulterior motives at that time.<br>On the morning, Maura had a panic attack as she woke up beneath Jane. She wasn't sure who had laid on top of her.  
>She hadn't took a man home with her on the previous night.<br>During her rescue operation Jane started to wake up from her own sleep. She went directly into the self-defense mode. Her worse nightmare wouldn't surprise her a second time, flatten her.  
>She wrapped her hands around Maura's throat in seconds and squeezed it tightly.<br>In that moment Maura decided that she only wanted to be friends with Jane in work ... if she survived.  
>When Jane came around she was startled by herself. Apologized for a dozen times and disappeared into the dawn.<br>You could say a lot about Maura, but she wasn't unforgiving.  
>The second time Jane stayed with the blonde was when the Italian met Bass the first time, as Hoyt escaped from prison for the first time.<br>She still wasn't sure who was more frightened at the first meeting.  
>The brunette or the tortoise.<br>Anyway, on that morning it was clear to Maura that Jane didn't claimed the whole bed for herself but that she used her own body as a shield to protect Maura.  
>That was the morning on which Jane were clutching Maura with both arms. The morning on which Maura didn't tried to free herself.<br>From there on it was normal to wake up this way. When Jane was with her. When Jane was in the mood.  
>Maura smiled and looked up at the peaceful sleeping brunette that was half on top of her.<br>Jane stirred a little and pouted. Then she mumbled that sounded like 'so soft'.  
>Maura's smile grew wider and she ran her hands over the Italian's back.<br>In the past, she thought that she had gone through all the feeling levels of love over the years. From falling in love to being in love, up to love. But Jane blew any emotional level, she hadn't experienced before.  
>Maura knew that there was no scientific term for what she felt for the stubborn, hot-blooded and selfless Italian.<br>Actually, they were as thick as thieves. Sugar and milk. Fire and ice. Yin and yang. Black and white.  
>Maura was bound by rules.<br>Jane circumvented the rules.  
>They were the earth and the moon.<br>Nome could exist without the other.  
>Jane stirred again and kissed with a groan her wife's neck. "Stop thinking.", she said sleepy. "It's too loud."<br>Maura smiled and tiled her head to the side. "You can't hear me thinking, Jane."  
>Jane lifted her head and looked into hazel eyes. "I ...", she stopped and frowned. "Have I already told you how beautiful you are?"<br>Maura still smiled and put a curl behind Jane's ear. "Ditto."  
>Jane blew the damn curl out of her face and huffed. "What time is it?"<br>Maura looked at her alarm clock and frowned. 5.35 a.m."  
>Jane dropped her head back Maura's nape and groaned. "Way too early.<br>Maura chuckled and ran her hands through curls. "Go back to sleep."  
>Jane sighed and kisses Maura once more underneath her earlobe. "No, now I'm awake."<br>Maura giggled and closes her eyes. "What are we doing now?"  
>Jane deeply breathed in the scent of her wife and smiled. "We cuddle?"<br>Maura looked at the Italian. "And kiss?"  
>Jane smirked and kissed Maura once. "That's a deal.", suddenly she tightened her hold. "I'll never give you away."<br>Now Maura clutched to Jane. "I know. I know, Jane. And I won't give you away."  
>Jane smiled and kisses Maura's temple. "Can we stay in bed today?"<br>Maura smiled and kissed her wife's throat. "And who brings the case to end?"  
>Jane groaned again and rolled off the blonde and rubbed her face with both of her hands. "I hope we find a judge for whom are the statement of Niklas and Robbins' finances enough for a search warrant."<br>Maura turned on her left side and scrutinized Jane's face in the dark. "But you still have the life insurances policy."  
>Jane lifted her hands from her face and nodded. "We have Niklas' life insurance policy. We can't prove that Daddy didn't know about Nicholas' life insurance. It's tricky."<br>Maura skidded closer to the Italian. "I still can't believe that Chris Robbins should have killed his own son out of greed. I practically grew up with him and he always seemed to be such a nice man. My family will be devastated."  
>Jane turned her head to the right and blinked a few times. "A few days ago, you didn't even knew that he has kids. That doesn't sound very nice. I mean, you can deny your ex-wife or your ex-lover, but your own kids? No."<br>"Do you speak of personal experience?"  
>"I have no kids I could deny."<br>Maura rolled her eyes and ran her hand over Jane's stomach. "I'm talking about ex-wives or ex-girlfriends, or ex-boyfriends, whom you deny."  
>Jane looked long at her. "I'm married for the first time, it's known that it's with you. You almost know every man with who I was. With women, there are one or two memories which I would like to forget."<br>Maura put her hand under Jane's sleeping shirt and run it over warm skin. "I'm still surprised that you had so many ... lovers."  
>Jane furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm not that ugly."<br>"Don't be ridiculous.", Maura replied. "You're a beautiful woman, Jane. But when we first met and got to know each other, you seemed a little reserved and cautious. And I had this impression over the years."  
>Jane frowned a little. "Should I have told you in the first weeks of our friendship about all my sexual partners and serious relationships?"<br>Maura looked into her wife's eyes. "Of course not. But you always acted so prudish and coy when it came to sex."  
>Jane licked her lips and ran her index finger over the cleavage of Maura's nightgown made of silk. "Back when we were undercover in Merck, I've been staring shamelessly on your boobs. You know,when you were wearing this corset."<br>Maura held her breath when saw that the Italian was again staring at her breasts. "I remember, I was amused.", she whispered.  
>Jane couldn't help it and kissed the mound of Maura's right breast. "When I had seen you in that outfit, I would like to devour you completely.", she cupped the breast and squeezed it gently. "I wanted to bury my face in between your breast. You looked so incredibly sexy."<br>Maura closed her eyes and suppressed a moan as Jane gently massaged her breast. It was still not clear to her how a person like her wife who seemed to be so tough and strong, could be so gentle and loving in the same time.  
>Jane always described her hands as large, rough and with gross motory skills.<br>But Maura knew when she would lay a egg in Jane's hand and say 'This egg is vital. Do not crush it '. Then she would get it back at the end of the day, undamaged.  
>That fact aroused the blonde even more.<br>Jane smiled as she ran her thumb over a hard nipple. The silky fabric was the last barrier. "I wanted to drag you into a back room and take you merciless. I mean ... you pushed your magnificent breasts right into my face that evening."  
>Maura arched her back and bit her lower lip.<br>Jane's hand slipped under the fabric and she moaned low at the feeling. "Damn, you feel so good."  
>That was the last incentive Maura needed.<br>She straddled Jane's hips and pulled her nightgown over her head.  
>Jane smirked and sat up. She placed her lips over her wife's right nipple and sucked gently on it.<br>Maura arched her back again and moaned unashamed.  
>What they hadn't realized was the knock on the bedroom door and that it opened.<br>Angela stood frozen with big eyes in the door frame. "Oh my God.", was all she could say.  
>Jane froze like her wife upon her. But then white-hot rage ran through her veins. "Ma, what did I told you about knocking at closed doors?", she yelled.<br>Maura pressed her lips together and pulled the blanket over her naked butt.  
>"I knocked a few times.", Angela replied with an high-pitched voice. "I thought Maura has overslept. I'm so sorry."<br>Maura looked at her alarm clock and down at Jane, biting her bottom lip. "Your mother is right, Jane. I asked Angela to wake me up when I'm not down after seven. In most cases you're not up at that time."  
>Jane groaned annoyed and dropped her hands to the blonde's hips.<br>"I'll go and make breakfast for the both of you.", Angela said and pointed over her shoulder, smiling.  
>Jane groaned again. "I can hear Ma: 'If you would be a man, I would already have a grandchild of yours'."<br>Maura kissed her gently and smirked. "Only one?", she asked and climbed off of Jane.  
>Jane watched as Maura walked naked to the bathroom and growled. "God damn, that woman is going to kill me."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane stood in the office of the impressive house of Chris Robbins and held a thick folder with financial documents in her hands.  
>They really had found a judge, for whom the current evidences were enough to fill a court warrant.<br>She flipped through the folder and groaned. "If something annoys me more than to do nothing, then it is to stand around and do nothing. And to look through any financial data."  
>"Be happy that we got a search warrant.", Frost replied as he searched a bookshelf. "Even Judge Hamilton wasn't quite convinced if he shall give us a warrant."<br>Jane sighed and pursed her lips. " I already stop complaining."  
>Frost looked surprised at her and drew his eyebrows together.<br>Jane looked at him and frowned. "What?"  
>"Are you already that whipped by Maura?"<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together but smiled. "Shut up."  
>Frost grinned broadly and continued his search. "I thought Frankie will help us."<br>The Italian looked briefly up. "Why? Do you already miss your bosom buddy?", she asked and grinned as he rolled his eyes. "He look through the garage and tool shed with Korsak and Maura. In the hope that they find a hint to the murder weapon. Whatever the murder weapon is."  
>Jane's phone began to ring and she drew her eyebrows together as she looked at the display. "That's the operations. What the ...? They know that we currently have an open case.", she took a deep breath and accepted the call. "Rizzoli.", her eyes grew immediately large. "What?"<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The investigation team arrived at the harbor where the new crime scene was.  
>Jane ducked under the police tape and put on her latex gloves. "I hope that it's just a bad joke.", she grumbled low.<br>Maura followed her and looked at the Italian. "Why?"  
>"Because Chris Robbins is currently sitting in a cozy little cell in the precinct.", Frost answered.<br>"Which means that he can't be the culprit.", Korsak added.  
>"Which in turn means that we have to let him go.", Frankie said.<br>Jane gritted her teeth. "I don't even want to think about it."  
>Maura pressed her lips together and sighed. She knelt down beside a female body.<br>Jane rubbed her hands together and took a deep breath. "Please tell me that it's not the same MO, Maura."  
>Maura felt skillfully the neck of the dead woman, looking focused straight ahead. "The cervical vertebrae is intact.", she opened the blouse a little and looked up at her wife. "But she has burns."<br>"Darn it!", Frost hisses and sighed. "Jane, I'm going to look for the patrol officer, who was here first."  
>Jane gritted her teeth and nodded.<br>Then she crouched down, staring at the woman. "I thought we had cracked the case.", she whispered to herself.  
>Frankie looked at the onlookers behind the police tape and frowned. "I'll be looking for witnesses."<br>Korsak nodded slowly. "Yeah, me too."  
>Maura looked closely at the right hand of the dead, drew her eyebrows together and tilted her head slightly to the side. She rolled the sleeve of the blouse up to the elbow and examined the crook of the arm. "Jane, look at this."<br>Jane looked at the spot Maura pointed at and also drew her eyebrows together. "Are these ... are these injection sites?"  
>Maura frowned a little and nodded. "Yes."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at her desk and chewed thoughtfully on the nail of her thumb.  
>Frankie pinned the photo of the last victim on the board. "Her name is Erica Taylor, twenty-nine. She's known in the drug scene. She took everything."<br>Jane closes her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "When was she reported missing?"  
>"One and a half months ago.", Frost answered. "From her best friend Mary Harris. Both women have a criminal record because of buying drugs."<br>Korsak looked long at the board. "The victims are completely different."  
>Jane leaned back in her chair and drew her eyebrows together. "Not at all."<br>Frankie looked puzzled at his sister. "What do you mean?"  
>Jane didn't answered him immediately. She stared at the five pictures, trying to find common features.<br>The Italian drew her eyebrows together and pointed at the board. "Four out of five victims are social outcasts. Matthew Lewis, homeless. John Neill, loner. Mary Cohan, loner. Erica Taylor, drug addicted.", she looked at the three men. "The only one who stands out is Nicholas Robbins. He was firmly integrated in society. What if he wasn't killed accidentally? What if he was supposed to be a part of this ... 'experiment'? Just like Niklas."  
>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You think that Nicholas was killed in an failed kidnapping?"<br>Jane nodded agreeing. "The offender didn't expect so much resistance."  
>Frost thought for a moment. "Are you going to assume that someone wants to prove that we really make a social class difference?"<br>Jane took a deep breath. "We do. We think that people like Matthew Lewis or Erica Taylor are replaceable. But a Nicholas Robbins is indispensable, he is the pillar of the society. And people like him know that."  
>Korsak raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "We live in a 'rather them than us ' society."<br>"However, this would mean that we would have four different missing persons from the upper class.", Frankie stated.  
>"At least.", Jane replied and sipped her coffee.<br>In the same moment Maura walked into the bullpen. "You really should reduce your caffeine consumption, Jane."  
>Jane spat startled a little of the coffee and the beverage landed partially on her white shirt. She looked at the fresh stains and frowned. "Great, that was my favorite shirt."<br>"It is white.", Maura stated.  
>Jane's eyes snapped up to her wife's. "It was new."<br>Korsak chuckled amused.  
>Frost pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh.<br>Maura raised her eyebrows and licked her lips. "This is exactly why I did employed Cailin to keep an eye on you on our wedding day. You get everything dirty that is white or light colored."  
>Frost snorted and hid his head behind his screen as the Italian glared at him.<br>Jane looked back at the blonde. "Thank you, Mom.", she nodded to the folder in the blonde's hands. "What's this?"  
>Maura handed her the folder. "The reason why I am up here."<br>Jane opened the file and frowned. "You've already finished the autopsy? Why didn't you call me or text me?"  
>"I've done both.", Maura replied. "Anyway. The fifth victim also died of heart failure that was caused by strong electric shocks. Beside, I could established signs of excessive consumption of drugs."<br>Jane looked through the autopsy report. "Yeah, that's what I thought. So it's not a copycat."  
>Maura crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?"<br>Korsak looked long at her. "Because we haven't published how the victims were killed."  
>Maura nodded slowly. "I see."<br>Frankie cleared his throat. "What are we doing now?"  
>Jane closed the file and exhaled loudly. "We need to find out who is killing these people. If that's really used as a social statement then the killer already stood out."<br>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You mean, for example, during a protest campaign."  
>Jane nodded slowly. "Mhm."<br>Frost started to type on his keyboard and sighed. "This year there were four protest campaigns against social inequality.", he paused for a moment. "That's interesting."  
>Jane got up from her chair walked to him. "What?"<br>Maura also walked to his desk and looked over his shoulder at Frost's screen.  
>Frost didn't looked at the women. "All four protest campaigns were organized and coordinated by a Andrew Landau. A former journalist of the Boston Globe, who pointed repeatedly at our social wrongs."<br>Korsak stood up from his chair too. "What happened?"  
>Frost looked briefly at the older man. "He too often pointed it out. He was fired at the end of last year."<br>Jane exhaled loudly. "See if you can find something about ... **Andrew** **Landau** in our database."

Frost nodded and typed. Suddenly, his eyebrows shot up. "Look at that."  
>Jane drew her eyebrows together and leaned forward. "This is indeed interesting. Andrew Landau had molested several high society Bostonians. He even became violent.", her eyebrows shot up. "What? He has beat Michael Stanton's son almost to dead but the charges were dropped because of insufficient evidence? Seriously?"<br>Korsak drew his eyebrows together as he read. "Robert Stanton declined to comment on the allegations that his social class would be preferred. Then Landau freaked out."  
>Jane straightened up and looked at her colleagues. "That's him. He's our killer."<br>Korsak put his glasses off of his nose. "Let's get him."  
>Frost stood up and took his jacket from the back of his chair.<br>Jane exhaled loudly and wanted to follow the two men.  
>Maura took Jane at her wrist. "Jane?"<br>Jane looked at her and she could see Maura's apprehension in her eyes. "What is it, Maura?"  
>Maura let go of the wrist and licked her lips. "Please ... Please be careful."<p>

The brunette looked long at her and frowned. "Of course."  
>Maura pressed her lips together and nodded slightly.<br>Jane walked to her chair and took her jacket off of the back of her chair. She wanted to leave the office but suddenly stopped. She turned around and walked back to her wife. Jane pulled Maura close to her and kissed her unexpected in front of everyone else in the bullpen. Long and gently.  
>She pulled away and leaned her forehead against Maura's. "I come home safe and in one piece."<br>Maura closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay.", she whispered.  
>Jane smiled a little and left the bullpen.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four Detectives stood in front of the door of Andrew Landau's with their shooting hands on the gun's handle.  
>Frankie looked at his big sister and knocked loud on the apartment door as Jane nodded. "Andrew Landau, Boston police.", he said loud. "Open the door!"<br>They waited and listened, but nothing happened.  
>He knocked again, louder. "Mr. Landau, open the door."<br>Again, nothing happened.  
>Korsak looked at a patrol officer with a battering ram in his hands and nodded to him.<br>Jane took a deep breath and drew her gun just like the others.  
>All of a sudden adrenaline shot through her veins. Blood roared in her ears and she had to fight the tunnel vision.<br>The patrol officer swung a few times the battering ram and broke with a loud bang the door.  
>The police squadron rushed immediately into the apartment, guns ready to be used.<br>Each of them was highly concentrated, prepared for everything.  
>After the entire apartment was searched and secured, Frost came out of a room. "Jane, you should take a look at this."<br>Jane put her gun back into its holster and followed her partner in the room.  
>Already her second step was slow. "What the hell?"<br>This room was definitely used as a study.  
>A study that has been converted into a kind of sanctuary.<br>The walls were plastered with newspaper articles about all violent crimes in the state of Massachusetts.  
>Some newspaper articles she even knew.<br>They were about crimes which they had worked.  
>Often the articles were about privileged culprits, who got away with a slap on their hands.<br>And criminals who were unprivileged and were locked away for life.  
>Mostly for the same crimes that were also committed by the upper-class citizens.<br>Jane lowered pissed her eyebrows and clenched her teeth.  
>She began to understand this saying: 'Money makes the world go round'.<br>She began to understand at all.  
>But there was always a way to bring down the culprits. No matter to which society class they belonged to.<br>A legal way.  
>In her eyes, everyone was equal in front of God and the law.<br>Whether rich or poor.  
>Whether black, white, yellow, purple, green or dotted.<br>Whether male or female.  
>Whether young or old.<br>Whether educated or uneducated.  
>They all had something in common.<br>They all were only made of skin, cells muscles, fibers.  
>Often rich people said that they had different blood.<br>What did that mean?  
>Did it had a different consistency, a different color, a special cell structure?<br>As far as Jane knew, blood was always red.  
>It was always red. It never looked different. It was simply red. It wasn't black, white, yellow, purple, green or dotted. Just red.<br>There was no difference at first sight.  
>Now Jane began to understand Maura.<br>There was no ...  
>"Jane?", Frost's voice snapped her out of her train of thought.<br>Jane blinked a few times and looked at him. "Huh?"  
>Frost looked worriedly at her. "Is everything okay?"<br>Jane took a deep breath, nodded and pointed at the walls. "Yeah. CSRU shall photograph everything and seize it."  
>Frost nodded and took his phone in his hand.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was in her sleeping shirt and shorts as she walked out of the bathroom when Maura looked concerned at her. "What is it?"  
>"Are you okay?", Maura wanted to know.<br>The Italian walked to her bedside and crawled under the blanket. "Why shouldn't I?"  
>Maura turned on her left side. "Frost told me about the walls full of newspaper articles. He also told me that the articles were about various crimes and that you were mentally absent for a moment."<br>Jane growled and closed her eyes. "He is such a snitch."  
>Maura frowned and ran a hand over Jane's cheek. "He's just worried, just like Frankie and Korsak. Jane, what's going on in your head?"<br>Jane took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Maura, I am always fair, right?"  
>Maura looked puzzled at her. "What?"<br>"I'm treat always the same way, no matter what background or skin color they have, right?", Jane asked again.  
>Maura looked deeply into her wife's eyes and saw Jane's uncertainty.<br>When the Italian was unsure, her eyes didn't rest, brown eyes looked hopeful for answers. Revealed in quiet moments fear and vulnerability.  
>Maura furrowed her eyebrows, put an hand on Jane's cheek and kissed her softly. "Oh, Jane. My sweet Jane. Yes, you treat everyone equally fair. You've never made a difference between skin color or social status. Just like Korsak or Frost, or Frankie. And that's why you are so good. For you, everyone is innocent until the guilty is proven. You have no prejudices."<br>"And why do I feel like I'm prejudging who is previously convicted?", Jane wanted to know and stared at the ceiling.  
>Maura ran and hand alone Jane's jaw line. "And as soon as you know that the person, previously convicted or not, is innocent, then you fight for that person. In any possible way. You've done it for Tommy and for me. And you did it for people you even didn't know."<br>Jane took a deep breath. "I don't feel better."  
>Maura kissed her wife gently. "Because the tricky brain of yours needs time to think and interpret."<br>Jane chuckled and raised her eyebrows. "Says the woman who analysis everything as often as she can."  
>Maura smiled softly and laid her head down on Jane's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day."<br>Jane smiled and turned off her bedside lamp. "Yeah, let us get some sleep."  
>Maura kissed the Italian's chin. "Jane?"<br>Jane pulled the smaller woman closer. "Hmm?"  
>Maura sighed. "I love you."<br>Jane couldn't help the smile and kissed Maura's head. "I love you too, Maura."  
>The blonde smiled and closed her eyes to welcome the needed sleep.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Jane came into the bullpen and slowed her steps as Frost wildly hammered on his keyboard and Korsak discussed with someone on the phone.  
>She drew puzzled her eyebrows together. "What's going on?"<br>Korsak pulled his phone from his head and frowned. "Niklas is missing. He never arrived in the Spring Hill Recovery Center two days ago."  
>Jane threw horrified her paper coffee cup in her trash can and frowned deeply. "Why wasn't I informed?"<br>Frost looked at her. "We got to know it just now, too."  
>Jane glared at him. "What?"<br>"He was reported missing just today.", Frost replied and shrugged .  
>"Why was he reported missing just today?", the brunette barked.<br>"I'm about to find out.", Korsak said and put the phone back to his head. "**No**, **I don't want to talk to the deputy clinic director. I want to talk to the director of your clinic! Now!" **

Jane huffed and looked at Frost. "Are you trying to track down Niklas via GPS?"  
>Frost didn't looked at her but nodded. "Yeah, if his phone is still on, then I should be able to locate him<br>"If it wasn't thrown away.", Jane grumbled.  
>Frankie stormed into the bullpen. "Jane?"<br>Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Frankie, when it is about Ma, it has to wait. I have more important things to do."  
>Frankie waved it off. "I have inquired with all cab companies in Boston area."<br>Jane sighed. "Great."  
>Frankie looked seriously at her. "Jane, listen ..."<br>"Frankie we are dealing with a kidnapping, in which the victim probably is the next murder victim.", Jane cut him harshly off. "So I'm sorry if I currently can't talk about any traffic offenses."  
>Frankie glared at her and pointed at Frost. "Frost asked me to look through the security footage of the day when Niklas was here. I also have asked the on duty office from the reception. Porter. Niklas has asked him to call a cab."<br>Now Jane looked at him expectantly. "Okay."  
>Frankie handed her a photo from the outdoor surveillance camera of the precinct and pointed at it. "Do you see this cab?"<br>Jane looked long at the photo. "It's hard to miss."  
>He tapped at the car. "This is a cab from Bay State Taxi. I called them and asked what Niklas destination was. The manager told me that this day no car was sent to the BPD. But that day a cab was stolen."<br>Jane's eyes snapped up and she thought for a moment. "Andrew Landau seized the change. When we made the the BOLO public that damn bastard of course watched everything in the news. We have served him Niklas on a silver platter.", she closed her eyes,and exhaled angrily. Then she looked at her brother. "Frankie, you drive to Everett. Seizure the surveillance footage of the car pool. If Bay State Taxi put their foot down, then give me a call. I obtain a court order. ", she looked at Frost. "Frost, call operations and tell them that we're looking for this stolen cab from Bay State Taxi."  
>Frost looked at the photo and nodded.<br>Korsak slammed the receiver of his landline down and stood up. "The clinic management has agreed to cooperate with us. I drive now."  
>Jane was glad that she had no time to cast off. She started to walk immediately. "We'll take my car. I drive."<br>Korsak didn't disagreed and grabbed his jacket.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>Jane sat with an deep frown in an office of the Spring Hill Recovery Center and chews thoughtfully on the nail of her pinky.  
>Korsak looked at her and almost could hear how the Italian blamed herself for the kidnapping. "You're not to blame, Jane.", he said softly and she looked at him. "We couldn't know that Landau was still after him."<br>"We should have known it, Vince.", she whispered. "We made Niklas to fair game."  
>Korsak was about to reply something when the office door opened.<br>A classically dressed woman with white hair walked into the office and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you've had to wait. You must be the Detectives from Boston."  
>"Dr. Mayer, I suppose.", Korsak said and held his hand out. "I am Detective Korsak and this is my colleague Detective Rizzoli. We talked on the phone."<br>Dr. Mayer shook their hands and nodded. "May I may speak freely?"  
>Jane sat back in her chair, crossed her legs and furrowed her eyebrows. "We ask for it."<br>Dr. Mayer sat down in her chair and looked at her. "I would be glad if you wouldn't be here."  
>Jane purses her lips and looked at Korsak. "Well ... that was plain-spoken."<br>Korsak looked at the woman in his age. "We also would prefer not to be here, Dr. Meyer. But, unfortunately, the circumstances doesn't allow it."  
>Dr. Mayer sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Let me one thing clear right from the start, Detectives. I will not divulge confidential doctor-patient talks."<br>Jane looked long at her and frowned slightly. "Therefore, we're not here, Dr. Mayer. We are solely interested why you've reported Niklas Robbins just today."  
>Dr. Mayer took a deep breath and raises briefly her eyebrows. "Niklas was a ... very complicated patient at the beginning. This isn't his first stay at Spring Hill Recovery Center. Until three months ago, he went on and off here like we are a shopping mall."<br>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "He told us that his brother Nicholas made him an ultimatum."  
>Dr. Mayer nodded agreeing. "Yes, that was three months ago. Niklas almost died because of an overdose of heroin. Nicholas has brought him here personally. It seemed like it was Nikolas' wake-up call because since then there was no serious incidents anymore. Niklas has excellent inserted into our treatment program, has participated in all therapy sessions. There was no reason for concern."<br>Jane looked thoughtfully down to her left side on the floor. "I just don't understand ..."  
>"Why we have reacted so late?", Dr. Mayer cut her off.<br>Jane looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes."  
>Dr. Mayer leaned forward, put her elbows on her desk and steadied herself on them. "Niklas Robbins is a man who can easily be unreasonable, Detective Rizzoli. The smallest argument with a family member made him backslid. Not to mention the murder of his brother."<br>Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "You thought that Niklas got high again."  
>Dr. Mayer licked her lips and sighed. "We wouldn't have been surprises if he had come back with drugs in his blood system. We can't do miracles. A long-time costumer like Niklas needs a special treatment."<br>Jane shook her head. "We understand that. We're not here to question your treatment methods. What did made you suspicious?"  
>Dr. Mayer leaned back in her chair. "Niklas was almost always back late at night after his escapades. When he wasn't back this morning I reported Niklas as missing personally."<br>Jane narrowed a bit her eyes. "Niklas took a cab to Boston?"  
>Dr. Mayer nodded. "Yes."<br>"Which cab company has picked him up?", Korsak wanted to know.  
>Dr. Mayer opened a file and read through it. "This is really strange."<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together. "What is it?"  
>Dr. Mayer shook confused her head. "Niklas was picked up by a cab if Bay State Taxi."<br>Jane leaned back in her chair, clenched her teeth and looked at Korsak.  
>Korsak closed his notepad and exhaled slowly.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Jane stood in front of the glass board and pointed at the picture of the cab. "Landau has fooled us. He knew exactly where Niklas was. He just waited."<br>"So Niklas was like a lamb led to the slaughter.", Frost said.  
>Korsak shot him a death glare.<br>Jane turned to him and drew her eyebrows together. "Really?"  
>Frost made a face. "That was a bad choice of words."<br>Frankie pointed at the same photo like his sister. "Landau is totally fixed on Niklas. He has well-wrought."  
>"From A to Z.", Jane said and sat down on her chair. "He wanted Nicholas to kill his own brother. But Nicholas didn't want to ...", she suddenly paused and grabbed the receiver of her landline. She hit a speed-dail button with a deep frown.<br>Korsak drew confused his eyebrows together and opened his mouth.  
>Frost looked puzzled at Frankie and the younger Rizzoli shrugged.<br>Jane ignored them all. "This is Detective Jane Rizzoli. We need immediately some patrol cars at the residence of Christopher Robbins in Back Bay. The patrol cars shall drive with flashing lights and sirens. If necessary, use of firearms is permitted. Yes, exactly. Permitted.", she hung up and stood up with clenched teeth.  
>"What's going on?", Korsak wanted to know.<br>Jane put on her jacket and looked long at him. "Landau can't have Nicholas no longer. Nicholas was the strong one, the stabile. Because Nicholas is already dead, Landau can't prove his thesis."  
>Korsak jumped up to his feet. "So Landau gets the next best Robbins."<br>Frost growled loudly and also jumped up. "And Chris won't hesitate to kill Niklas."  
>"What now?", Frankie asked.<br>Jane couldn't hide the smile. "Now we do a lot of ruckus. We drive all separated . Sirens and flashing lights on. That should scare Landau for now."  
>Frankie grinned broadly. "Here we go!"<br>Korsak rolled his eyes. "It's an exceptional situation."  
>"Yippie!", Jane cheered.<br>The older man rolled his eyes again but smiled.  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br>A whole bunch of police cars and unmarked cars stopped with squealing wheels, flashing lights and sirens in front of the Robbins estate.  
>Because of the noise and flashing Robbins shot out of the house. "What the hell is going on here?", he barked outraged.<br>Jane got out of her car and pointed at the building. "Sir, please go back into the house."  
>"First, I want an explanation, Detective Rizzoli.", growled the self-proclaimed king of the construction industry.<br>The Italian sighed heavily and raised her eyebrows. "Yes, you will get it. But please go back and let us do our work first."  
>Robbins huffed and turned on his heels.<br>"Thank you.", Jane grumbled annoyed.  
>Korsak had gathered all the officers around himself and looked at them with a deep frown. "Search and secure the entire area.", he said loudly and clearly. "Andrew Landau could hide anywhere. If he's already here, make sure he sees you. But be careful, Landau is unpredictable. If necessary, the use of firearms is permitted. Go, go, go!"<br>The officers swarmed out at once and drew almost simultaneously their guns.  
>Jane looked at the older man and grinned impressed. "You can be really authorial."<br>Korsak looked at her and shrugged. "I have many facets."  
>Jane chuckled and nodded to the house. "Do we really want to put our heads in the lion's mouth?"<br>Korsak took a deep breath and started walking. "We have no other choice, have we?"  
>Jane wrinkled her nose and followed the older man. "Not really. Let's get this done."<br>They entered the house and went to the lounge.  
>Robbins had a whiskey glass in his hand and looked at them furiously. "What the hell is going on here? I demand an explanation. <strong>Now<strong>!"

Jane glanced at Korsak and took a deep breath. "We assume that the man who killed Nicholas, now wants to get you. Therefore, the police presence. We hope thereby to startle him. So that he makes mistakes."  
>"I don't quite understand.", Robbins replies and looked puzzled at the Detectives. "What does the bastard want from me?"<br>"He wants to prove a thesis.", Korsak answered the question. "The strong versus the weak. That's why he wanted to kidnap both of your sons. He just expect the resistance of Nicholas."  
>Jane took the photo of Andrew Landau out of an folder and held it up. "Have you seen this man before?"<br>Robbins drew his eyebrows together and looked long at the photo. "Yeah, I think so.", he slowly nodded. "Yeah, the guy has waylaid me a few months ago. He grilled me about my sons. I have answered a few questions but then he got too personal. I told him that he should go away or I would call the police."  
>Jane put the photo back in the folder and drew her eyebrows together. "Why didn't you mentioned this before?"<br>Robbins shrugged and sipped his drink. "I didn't considered it as important."  
>"Your eldest son is murdered and you didn't consider such an information as important?"<br>"It slipped my mind."  
>Jane had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say something snippy.<br>Korsak cleared his throat. "Mr. Robbins, we'll assign a couple of cops here so there is no danger for you. Please don't leave the house after nightfall. If you see or hear something strange, don't hesitate to call 911."  
>Robbins nodded agreeing.<br>The two Detectives nodded too and started to leave.  
>"It slipped his mind.", Jane grumbled out of the corner of her mouth. "Dumbass."<br>Korsak looked at her and chuckled.  
>Jane smiled broadly and walked to the driver's door of her unmarked car.<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Jane came late at night exhausted home and opened the front door.<br>She growled as the door once again wasn't locked and drew her keys in a bowl on the small sideboard. "How many times do I have to say it? Lock the door kindly after you came home!"  
>Maura came with a glass of red wine out of the kitchen and looked questioningly at her wife. "I beg you pardon?"<br>Jane's shoulders slumped and she took off her jacket. "Lock the door, please, if you're alone."  
>Maura walked over to the Italian and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, but I wasn't alone. Angela was here. She just left."<br>Jane looked down at the blonde and sighed.  
>She leaned down a d kissed Maura first gently.<br>But then she felt a tingle in her lower abdomen and deepened the kiss.  
>From short and innocent, the kiss became heated and demanding.<br>Jane's hand, which were on Maura's hips, wandered to the blonde's butt and drew gentle circled over the fabric of the blonde's dark yoga pants.  
>Maura moaned, put the wine glass down on the sideboard and wrapped her arms around the Italian's neck.<br>Jane pulled away from Maura and frowned deeply. "I really would love to have sex with you, Maura. But I am not sure if I could enjoy it. My head is full."  
>Maura looked long at her and smiled softly. She didn't want to have sex with her wife if only one of them would enjoy it.<br>She ran a hand over Jane's cheek.  
>"It's okay, Jane. We don't have to tonight. I want to enjoy it with you. I haven't thought that you would come home tonight anyway."<br>"Korsak has forced me to go home.", Jane said and walked into the kitchen.  
>She opened the fridge and took an beer out of it. "He claimed that I was unbearable."<br>Maura chuckled and took the glass from the sideboard and walked in the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked into the licking flames in the fireplace. "What have you done now?"  
>Jane came into the living room with a beer and sat down next to her wife. "I've just always said that I want to find Niklas alive."<br>"So you put them under pressure.", Maura said and ran a hand along Jane's nape.  
>Jane sipped her beer and frowned. "Maybe. I mean ...", she sighed. "If ..."<br>"Stop right there.", Maura cut her gently off. "You couldn't know that Landau stalked Niklas. Or the whole Robbins family. You couldn't protect them."  
>Jane still frowned deeply and stared into the sea of flames. She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth.<br>But then she drew her eyebrows together. "Subdued lighting, burning fireplace? Are you sure that you haven't planned anything romantic?"  
>Maura smiled softly and missed the Italian's lips softly. "You're as awful as your mother. She asked the same. <strong>No<strong>, I haven't planned anything romantic. I just wanted to read a good book, drink a glass of wine and relax."

Jane looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. "You had a bad day?"  
>Maura exhaled loudly and licked her lips. "I had to examined two teenagers who belonged to a gang. They were only twelve and fourteen. Yes, I would call that a hard day."<br>Jane sighed again and shook her head. "That's what I hate of the job. You can see how other people stomp on people's lives. Without thinking about what they're doing to the victim's families."  
>Maura took a deep breath and raises briefly her eyebrows. "Murders do exist since the dawn of human race, Jane. It is a part of us."<br>Jane leaned back and rubbed her face with both hands. "And yet, I'm tired of it."  
>Maura thought for a moment and frowned slightly. "Please go back to work."<br>Jane dropped her hands and looked confused at her wife. "Excuse me?"  
>Maura looked long at her and shrugged. "I wanted to sit here and relax. But you depress me."<br>Jane looked long in disbelief at her and frowned. But then she started to laugh. "Okay, I'll stop. I will stop right now.", she took a deep breath and opened her arms. "Come here."  
>Maura Maura obeyed and settled in Jane's arms comfortably.<br>Jane kisses Maura at her nape and inhaled her scent deeply. "Hi.", she whispered.  
>Maura couldn't help the smile and sighed. "Hi."<br>The Italian rested her chin on Maura's shoulder and tightened her hold. She glanced at her wife and smiled. "You are beautiful."  
>Maura smiled broadly and looked at Jane. "And so are you."<br>"And I love you.", Jane added.  
>Maura turned her head to the Italia, and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too.", she whispered.<br>Jane closed the distance and kissed her wife gently.  
>Sweet and without ulterior motives.<p> 


End file.
